Demon Code
by MetalMunk
Summary: Everyone has their own version of what "magic" is, each person thinks of it differently, it can become light or darkness, life or death, and its up to our favorite chipmunks and chipettes along with the help of friends, to show not only the world, but Heaven and Hell as well, what true magic is. Sequel to Demon Hunters. Image created by PhoeniXeuhouai on DeviantArt
1. Operation Phoenix

**Author's note:**

***dances about* Hey welcome back to the wonderful world of demons! Thanks to all you peoples we've reached over 160 reviews! *hugs you all* THANK YOUUUU!**

**Ok so any who, this is going by the name of Demon Hunters 2 until I can make up my slow mind on what to call it, so far I have two favorites, **_**Demon Code **_**and **_**Shadow Dancers; **_**there are other choices on a poll on my profile page so if you want you may vote on your fave! **

**Alright I shall now attempt to list off all OCs and their authors/owners, also if you've changed your username please inform me and I shall go back and fix it.**

**T.J (Trent Jackson) - **_**DGillis7**_

**Alice Reese Wilson- **_**AliceDaChipette**_

**Xander- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Rosalinda/Rose- **_**KarenKook**_

**Alexis Riley- **_**cutiepiex2**_

**Cynder- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**Eve Reaper- **_**KarkatVantasFan**_

**Skylar- **_**Skylar Wolfie**_

**Maximilian/Max- **_**LilyLovesMusic**_

**YAY! Ok I got them all! I believe, if I left you out please yell at me for my silly forgetfulness, but don't be too harsh my school is firing my brain this week cause I won't see them for two months ^-^ SUMMER HERE I COME BABY!  
Okie dokie let's get this show on the road before I bore you to death and have no one to rant to!**

**This takes place about a week after the first one.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_She envies them, loathes the creatures that have taken her lover away from her, how dare he! Turn against her like that; did he even really love her in the first place? He had to, for she loved him, still loves him. _

_She had cursed him to become a rodent only due to the anger that clouded her vision fifteen years ago, when he told her he didn't feel that way anymore, he had broken her heart, torn it clean from her chest it seems, she had every right to be mad._

_And now, he's left again, without so much as looking in her direction, she'll make him pay, she'll make them all pay, those hideous creatures that all themselves humans, who fall in love freely, she can't love anymore not after what he had done, she'll take it away from them all, she'll take it for herself, and maybe just maybe, she won't force the three worlds to their knees, she'll end the war, if she can just break the bond between Demon Tamer and Demon._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" the sun beats down on seventeen furry critters backs ,heating up their already hot fur covered bodies to the point where it feels like if they take another step they'll turn into a puddle.

"Almost," a tall dark earth brown munk answers dragging a paw across his forehead and fixing black rimmed glasses on his muzzle, his deep sea blue eyes study the horizon which consists of some weird sign on the side of a large hill that spells out 'HOLLYWOOD'.

Before anyone could question the sign a russet furred chipmunk that's a few inches shorter than the tall munk cuts in quickly, "Hollywood is just a city, let's go before I have a heat stroke," he groans golden eyes lazily held open as he takes the lead of the small group.

"So what does this friend of yours look like?" a white furred Chipette questions trying to fix her black hair which is starting to frizz, "Well, he has brown hair, about mid-thirties, tall I guess, brown eyes, he's pretty normal," the russet furred munk answers with a shrug.

"He's human?" an auburn furred Chipette questions confused, "Yeah, didn't we tell you?" a smaller chubby blonde furred chipmunk questions, wide dark green eyes trained on her.

"No," the others answer in unison, "Sorry, he's human, wonder if he's home, think he's at work Si?" the golden eyed rodent turns to his younger sibling.

"Most likely, Alvin,"

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Theodore, we've been gone for nearly two years and haven't even told him where we were going nor have we talked to him in that time, I'm sure he's just worried, although if he thinks it has something to do with Alvin, then my guess is he'll be mad at him," Simon gestures to said brother who snorts in response.

"Ugh I hope he's not home, I don't think I can stand a 'Alvin' scream,"

"Well it's nice to know we're not the only one's who's annoyed with you," a red Chipette grins showing off two sharp fangs, her liquid red eyes glowing with humor, the color standing out against the white fur that adorns her face around her eyes, nose, mouth and goes down her neck and continues on, her body shimmering softly in the intense sunlight.

Alvin shoots her a sharp look sticking his tongue out at her making her smirk, **"**Ok kids, just a few minutes ago you were complaining about the heat, we've been traveling for a week and now I'm ready to get to this guy's house as well," Eric speaks up drawing their attention to the older chipmunk standing near the back of the group next to a black furred puppy with glowing red eyes, her tongue lolling about as she pants to work off the heat.

"Let's go!"

* * *

He frowns listening to the police officer on the other line babble on and on about how it's been two years, it's impossible to find chipmunks, there's been no progress, blah, blah, blah.

"Thanks officer for the update," he cuts the other man off before hanging up, sighing heavily he leans back against the kitchen counter listening to the soft buzz of the cooking channel his wife is watching in the living room, "Still nothing?" she calls softly, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, Claire, what if something bad happened to them, for all I know they could be on a beach somewhere watching girls walk by in bikinis!" the man shouts walking into the living and placing his hangs on the back of the couch where his blonde haired wife is curled up at one end her dark brown eyes moving from the TV to train on him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"It's what Alvin would do," he says swiftly earning an 'uh huh' look from the woman, a soft grunt comes from a six foot creature reclining in a chair.

The creature's body looks tall and lanky thanks to its thin muscles, its skin is rough and scaly like a crocodile and its hind legs are jointed like a dog's hind legs, its feet have three dexterous toes tipped with dark razor sharp claws, two toes extend from the front and two from the back, it has the same arms as a human only a bit smaller, long fingers like those of a human reach three inches long and are also tipped with dark claws, its head is that of an ancient reptile its mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Starting on the back of its head and running down to its upper back are foot long black quills. Its eyes are void of pupils and are a glowing sharp purple.

Dave gives the Chupacarbra, also known as the vampire of the south, a lost gaze, "Grendel, what do you think?" the demon shrugs looking just as lost as its owners.

"They're Demon Hunters too Dave, they probably got called off for a job and thought it'd be too dangerous for us,"

"But they're kids,"

"Kids who are half demon and are chipmunks, who have customs different to ours, at this age their kind is probably already free of its parents and have kids of their own," at this Dave's face pales and he looks about ready to either throw up or punch a hole in the wall.

"They're like sons to me," the man mumbles instead, their lives have seem to lost a certain spark, something that only the boys hold.

Claire stands and walks around the couch to rest her hands on her husband's arms she gently rubs them in comfort, "Stressing won't bring them back Dave," she whispers resting her chin on his shoulder, Grendel nods in agreement standing to his hind legs he kind of waddles past the two and disappears into the kitchen to find something to eat.

A soft knock draws the two human's attention to the front door, sighing Dave crosses the short distance hoping that it's not another lousy sells person, he opens the door and is greeted with a sight of his street and front yard; his gaze immediately falls to the porch.

"Are you going to let us in or not? It's like a sauna out here," an irritated rodent questions crossing his arms over a familiar capital yellow A on his chest, Dave gapes in shock at the sight before him and even pinches his arm to make sure this isn't a dream.

"DAVE!" Simon and Theodore race forward wrapping their arms around the man's legs and hugging him tightly, he leans down scooping the rodents up into his arms and nearly crushing them to death as Claire races forward taking the rodents into her own arms, Alvin watches on with soft golden eyes although he doesn't make a move to hug either of their foster parents/friends.

"Alvin?" Dave questions reaching out to the chipmunk in confusion, the rodent's golden eyes dart nervously off to the side training on the bushes sitting there, two bright electric blue eyes lock with his before disappearing back into the shadows, was Claire right?

Dave stands up and takes a threatening step out onto the porch making Alvin step back, "Is there something you'd like to tell us?" he questions noticing the sudden nervousness of the three brothers.

"We brought some friends!" Theodore chirps excitedly as he jumps from Claire's arms and crosses the porch to stand in front of the bushes, "Friends?" Claire questions as Simon picks his way back to solid ground.

"Yeah," Simon grins innocently, "What kind of friends?" there's a soft edge to the question in Dave's voice, Alvin rolls his eyes and stomps over to the bush, he shoves a paw into the cool plant, a high pitched yelp makes the two humans jump in surprise.

Alvin drags a female chipmunk from the leaves dumping her on the porch at his paws, "Alvin! What the heck?" she lurches to her own paws and jabs him threateningly in the chest ears flattened in annoyance auburn fur bristling, Alvin simply smirks at this taking amusement in her anger.

She seems to realize that Dave and Claire are there and turns swiftly, "Sorry, I'm Brittany Miller, my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor are hiding in the bushes along with our friends," Dave and Claire shake her paw with their pointer fingers introducing themselves.

"Friends?" Claire questions glowing happily at the thought, "Yeah, let's see there are Eve, Alexis, Alice, Cynder, Xander, T.J, Rose, Skylar, Max, and Ember! Oh and Eric," Brittany lists them off happily.

As their names were being called off each rodent stepped out onto the porch, peering up at the two humans curiously and doubtfully, Dave stares at the group in shock, who knew there'd be this many talking rodents on earth?

"Dave, we need to talk, about Operation Phoenix," Eric says calmly eyes boring into the human's no once of humor nor a hint of any emotion, his face black meaning he meant business.

Claire stiffens silencing a gasp, Dave pales and he stiffly opens the door wider, "Then let's talk,"

* * *

**Its short I know but it is just the first chap! So I wonder what Operation Phoenix is? I had this crazy idea too about making this like a series or something; you know not just three but maybe even five? I might even think about doing an individual book for each OC with backgrounds, powers, etc.**

**First off though, we need a title for this story, so you guys can either go to my profile and vote or just tell me which you like best, here's the list:**

_**Demon Code**_

_**Shadow Dancers**_

_**Demon tears**_

_**Demon Blood**_

**So what do you think? Just send in your thoughts and which ever has the most votes and or comments I'll go with that because I just can't chose! They all sound…..epic to me.**

**Also one more thing before I sign off, I might need two more OCs, BUT they must be MALE! I feel guilty because Alexis and Alice don't have little crushes, well neither does Eve, so maybe three, any who if you already sent in an OC then no more! Sorry guys I'd like to have some OCs from everybody because to me it just seems unfair and such.**

**I think I'm done, am I? I think so….ok so thanks for reading the first chap of whatever the heck this thing is called! If you like review, if you don't, well have a kitty! **

**These things are long! Almost as long as the chapter itself X3 **

_**MM15**_


	2. Life of lies

**Author's Note:**

**So far it seems the title **_**Demon Code**_ **is in the lead, and it seems that **_**Shadow Dancers **_**is the second favorite! I'll wait till chapter three to make if official, ok so this chapter has a long prophecy in it which I suggest you read, I did not make this up myself I found it on a website and it has nothing to do with my beliefs or anything! It's simply here because I thought it sounded neat and plus it has a phoenix in it X3.**

**Here are the author's and their OCs again! I'll do this a few times until I have the last three in:**

**T.J (Trent Jackson) – **_**RatedNextGeneration**_

**Alice Reese Wilson- **_**AliceDaChipette**_

**Xander- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Rosalinda/Rose- **_**KarenKook**_

**Alexis Riley- **_**cutiepiex2**_

**Cynder- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**Eve Reaper- **_**KarkatVantasFan**_

**Skylar- **_**Skylar Wolfie**_

**Maximilian/Max- **_**LilyLovesMusic**_

**Ethan- **_**SimonetteFanGirl101**_

**Svengal- **_**Munksonline4good**_

**Ok so I still need ONE more munk, not Chipettes please, I want each one to have a love interest at least, so any who I plan on trying to update quickly for this story because TODAY IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I'll be out for summer for two whole months, I'll be going on a long trip, I'm turning 16, I'm going to be my driver's license and hopefully a Mustang, I want one so bad!**

**Alright that's it for this author's note, well that was long!**

**Read on.**

* * *

"Operation Phoenix, you mean like how our school was nicknamed Phoenix?" Eve questions, the group has settled in the living room of the Seville's, most of the rodents taking up the couch while Dave and Claire sit on the love seat, Grendel and Ember share the chair, Ember laying comfortably on the Chupacarbra's lap, the other demon seeming at ease with the Hell Hound pup.

"Yes, exactly, you see Operation Phoenix revolves around all of you and your marks of the bird," Eric explains as he pulls a large old book off the book shelf sitting against the wall in a corner of the room, he trots over and jumps up onto the glass coffee table before the couch and chairs, setting it down he steps back, the cover of the book twitches and suddenly it slams open, the yellowed pages quickly flying back and forth as if they had a mind of their own, finally it settles landing on a page occupied by a beautiful ink drawing of a phoenix, the group leans forward just as the bird moves, they blink in shock watching as it opens its slim beak, nothing comes out.

"So how does this involve us?" Xander asks, his left eye is a shiny purple, his right a sharp blue, both scanning the moving image intently, as if the book had been waiting it flips to the next page and actually turns itself around!

Xander leans forward craning his neck to read the hand written text,_ "Phoenix took me Carried me in his claws. High above the world. So that I could see beyond tomorrow. And I looked. I beheld the future. I saw the decimation of our kin. Hunted beyond hunting, death beyond death, to the last one. There were no more children, or grandchildren, or fathers, or mothers. This was the first Sign Phoenix game to me, which the Children of the Weaver, the Humans, would give to us, The Garou. And I looked. And I beheld the future. I saw the Children of the Weaver birthing. A great tide of Humans, rising. I saw more and more, until Gaia groaned at having to carry them all. Their houses overrunning, their rakes raping, their hands clawing at the parched earth, trying to feed from her. This was the second Sign of the last days, which the Phoenix showed me, that the Humans would do. I looked again. I beheld the third Sign. So many. So many children. So many Humans. And they fell against each other, one to one, and the Wyrm brought forth corruption and gave each a measure. And the strange Fire I saw. Out of control, the great Plume Rising over the wilderness, spreading death where ever it shone, in the dark and cold land. And I heard the agony of the Seas as she keened, for some drunken fool had poured a lake of Black Death out upon her. I turned my head away in disgust, but I could not help but look again. And I beheld, then, the fourth Sign. The Wyrm grew powerful; its wings fanned the breezes of decay. It spread its diseases and they were horrible: the Herd became afflicted with diseases of the head and the blood. Children were born twisted. Animals fell sick and no one could cure them. In these final days, even the Warriors of Gaia could not escape the palsied talons of the sickness-bringing death bird. A tear in my eye, I looked again, and the Phoenix showed me the fifth Sign. I saw other Plumes rising like death-spears towards the beautiful sky. Piercing it, letting Father Sun burn and parch Gaia. The air grew hot; even in the darkness of winter it was warm. The plants withered in the sun. A cry of pain and disease arose from the dying forests; as one the relations cried tears of mourning. Then, as though a veil were torn, the sixth Sign showed itself to me. In these last days, Gaia shakes in rage. Fire boils from the depths. Ash shrouds the sky. The Wyrm skulks in the shadows made by these...and rears to strike. The old ones are gone; the Guardians of the pathways and the Crossroads are finished. In these final days, the sixth Sign will make itself known in the Packs that form. Each Pack will have unto itself a Quest, a Sacred Journey it must perform. Such is the will of Gaia. And I saw the Sky turn black, and the moon was as blood. And the seventh Sign I glimpsed, though I could not look on it in full. But its heat I could feel. The Apocalypse, the final days of the world. The Moon was swallowed by the Sun, and it burned in his belly. Unholy fires fell to the ground, burning us all, twisting us and making us vomit blood. The Wyrm had made itself manifest in the towers and the rivers and the air and the Land, and everywhere its children ran rampant, devouring, destroying, calling down curses of every kind. And the Herd ran in fear. And the Dark Ones, Children of the Wyrm, crawled from their caves and walked the streets in daylight. I turned my head from the sight. Phoenix told me: __**"This is as it shall be, but not as it should."**__ Phoenix left me then. Now, I cannot dream. I can only remember the Signs, each one in perfect detail. These are the last days. May Gaia have mercy on us,"_

Silence falls upon the room, "It's talking about the end of the world," Rose whispers her throat dry sparkling brown eyes filled with soft fear as the prophecy rings her ears over and over again, "What does the Phoenix stand for? Don't tell me that it's some demon from Heaven or Hell meant to destroy the humans," Simon grumbles looking bitterly to his father who's smiling slightly.

"What if I said it was all of you? That you all would be the Phoenix, you're not going to destroy the world if that's what you think the prophecy meant, you'll show the truth, you'll show both Heaven and Hell the chaos they have unleashed upon man, the sins they have burdened the weak creatures with, this is Operation Phoenix, you all must find yourselves, your true powers and your true origins, I'm sorry to say this but everything you've known has been lies, your parents, your homes, everything, and now you must search for the truth if you are to ever show Heaven and Hell the truth as the Phoenix,"

A deadly silence falls over the room again, this time so thick you could cut it with a butter knife and serve it as a side dish to steak, none of the kids talked mix of emotions swirling about in their young eyes, mostly confusion, worry, but finally they all seem to agree on the right emotion, hurt and fury. Without a word they break apart disappearing into different parts of the house or even walking right out the front door, Eric steps forward reaching out to catch the arm of T.J, Dave lays a hand on the older rodent's shoulder as the younger munk disappears into the kitchen.

"They need time to figure this out, as you said everything they knew was a lie, now it's time for them to find the truth in their lives and themselves, you may stay here until they're ready," Dave says simply eyes filled with sympathy and understanding as Eric turns his golden gaze onto the place his eldest son had taken off to, hopefully this will all fall into place, because if they can't accept the truth, how would Heaven and Hell accept it?

* * *

Lies, he hates them, yet he's lied before and he'll always do it, it's in a demon's nature to be tricky and to deceive to get what they want.

His fists collide in blurs as he spars against a tree, bark splitters and goes flying the pieces digging deep into the flesh of his knuckles and drawing small amounts of blood, sweat glistens on his forehead as he twists his body around kicking up off the earth and twisting like a top, he slams his leg into the trunk of the tree landing on his other leg, the tree groans as the dust clears, it smashes into the ground making it quake.

Alvin brushes his wild russet bangs off his forehead and clenches his paws into fists staring at the space the tree had occupied and the others it had dragged down with it, a frown etches across his face golden eyes piercing the void space, the leaves fluttering about him.

His teeth gnash together body shaking with rage, a lie? All of that, his dad didn't mean them too right? His mom, she wasn't a lie, she was real, she couldn't have been a lie she was so real, warm, soft, sweet, and…..dead.

The rodent swallows thickly squeezing his eyes shut tightly trying to suppress the memories, but it's like everything had happened just yesterday.

* * *

_He carefully pads down the hall waddling towards his mom's room not quite mastered the art of walking but he's much better than his brothers that's for sure, giggling he keeps the flower hidden behind his back wanting to surprise her instead of her always surprising him._

_Reaching her door he quickly quiets himself and reaches up grasping the door knob he pushes the door open gently and beams upon spotting the soft outline of her sleeping form under her soft yellow blankets, darting across the plush carpet he pulls himself up onto her mattress and leans forward pressing his paws against her side._

"_Mommy, Mommy I got you something! Mommy!" he laughs shaking her body gently, she doesn't shift, nor does she tackle him growling like a monster which always makes him scream happily, "Mommy, I know you're awake," he giggles snatching up her blankets ready for a struggle, instead the covers give way revealing her soft light earthy brown furred face, bright forest green eyes hidden behind her eyelids, her fur usually kept up in a loose bun has fallen free falling about her cheeks._

"_Mommy, wake up! I got you a present see?" he holds the bright red flower out to her, frowning when she still doesn't respond he waves it under her nose, the petals don't shift with her breath, "Mommy?" discarding the flower he leans forward pressing his russet ear flat against her chest and holds his breath, waiting._

_Nothing, sitting back he scowls at her golden orbs brimming with angry frightened tears, "This isn't funny Mom! Wake up or I'll scream!" he sniffs holding back his tears as he glares down at her still form._

"_MOMMY! WAKE UP MOMMY!" his little fist collides with her chest, he darts back quickly falling off the bed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know, don't hit!" he cries scrambling back up to apologize further, no response, not even from him hitting her._

_Shaking his head he clambers back up and lays a paw on her chest, "Mommy, please, please wake up," a tear trails down his cheek ears flattened back as he leans forward and nestles his head up under her chin sniffing quietly, "Please, wake up…Mom," _

* * *

A twig snaps behind him, he stiffens upon feeling the old familiar feeling of fat drops of tears trickling down his cheeks, eyes wide he reaches up and quickly wipes them off growling under his breath in frustration.

"Alvin," he whips around flashing sharp canines golden orbs emotionless as he glares daggers at him, "What!" he demands panting heavily.

Eric stares at his son a knowing look in his own golden eyes, "You shouldn't blame yourself," he says simply.

"Oh yeah, who should I blame then? YOU!" Alvin explodes fur bristling tears building in his eyes, teeth clenching together as Eric visibly flinches.

The older munk's eyes drop to the ground, "Yes," he answers quietly, "It wasn't a sickness that killed her, it was heartbreak, she loved me more than I thought she did, when I died I watched over you making sure nothing happened, but I-I can't mend broken hearts, she believed I'd find a way and come back, but I was too late, too weak, a-and when she passed on I watched as she went straight to heaven, she didn't suffer son,"

Eric gasps gagging as Alvin's arm digs into his neck cutting off all the oxygen as the younger chipmunk pins him up against a tree tears streaming down his cheeks, "Don't give me that bull, I know she didn't suffer, I FOUND HER! Not you, not her mate, her husband, I found her dead in her bed! And you, you didn't even try did you! You didn't even try to come back, we were kids Eric! Pups who knew nothing of their father, we thought you were some hero, someone of legend who died bravely, but now I see you're nothing but a coward, the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were a liar, I might share the same blood as you, but you're not my father, you'll never be anything to me other than a coward," he releases his hold on the older chipmunk and walks off without another word leaving Eric leaning heavily against the trunk of the tree inhaling deeply, to regain the oxygen he had lost, tears falling silently down his cheeks as Alvin disappears from sight vanishing into the shadows.

The young chipmunk storms away ignoring the older munk behind him, his mother had died heartbroken because of him? That coward who dare call himself his father? Pathetic, a sick feeling washes over him and he stiffens freezing in his tracks as a tree's branch shakes softly and a low giddy chuckle reaches his ears.

"Feeder, I thought you were a lie too," he growls as the raven demon hops down onto the forest floor glossy black wings catching the rays of sunlight flittering through the leaves and seeming to eat them up.

"Now you really think _everything _is a lie? Hmm didn't your father tell you, you had to find fact from fiction didn't your fa-?" the raven screeches as the chipmunk tightens his fist about his windpipe, "Don't call him that," he grinds out golden orbs burning fiercely into the bird's dark ones.

"M-my, my, your temper seems to have grown, what fire have you been consuming lately to make yourself such a hot head," the bird cackles despite the paw around its throat, it'll die making jabs at others.

Alvin snorts in distaste and releases the emotion feeder, "Leave before I turn you into dinner," the rodent hisses spinning on his heel and resuming his storm through the forest, "That temper will kill you!" the demon caws taking to the air laughing in glee.

* * *

She hears his approach and lifts her heavy head up to train her lost gaze on him, Alvin flops down beside his partner between her and her Hell Hound.

"You're confused too," Brittany nods resting her chin on her forearm, knees curled up to her chest, tail protecting her toes from the chill of night quickly falling upon them, the soft wind stinging the dried trails of tears, drying them to her fur.

"My parents, they were dead all along, I found this in an old newspaper I had borrowed for a school assignment, who knew books and paper stayed the same even in a lie," Brittany holds out a newspaper clipping, on one side is are Ads for jobs and products, on the other side is a story of a young couple, a chipmunk couple, that died in a horrible house fire, the male died from inhaling smoke, the female was burned alive.

"Fire," Brittany snorts, Alvin flinches and holds out the clipping, Brittany notices this and snatches it back laughing dryly, "I don't blame you idiot, h-how do I tell them? That we're orphans?" she whispers eyes dropping to train on the ground below her.

Alvin sighs and turns his gaze to the sky, training his focus on a lone star, "Just tell them, 'Jean, Ellie, guess what! We're orphans that idiot was right! Everything is a lie, let's go save the world!' ow," he grins crookedly rubbing his ribs where the Chipette had slammed her elbow into his skin.

"Shut up," she grumbles fighting her own smile, Alvin smirks and leans forward as she ducks her head, "Hey, I saw that! I saw that!" he digs his fingers into her sides, the Chipette yelps and cracks up laughing falling over into his lap as his fingers dance across her ribs, "S-stop! I-I can't breathe, A-Alvin!" Brittany cries her cheeks hurting from smiling so big.

The munk stops peering smugly down at the Chipette lying in his lap, "There it is," he brushes her fringe back into place, rubbing off the dried tear stains, "You look more beautiful when you're smiling,"

Brittany blushes and looks away quickly, sitting up, she doesn't get far though, Alvin drags her into his lap resting his forehead against hers, "I made you laugh, you owe me," he flashes dangerous canines golden orbs burning brightly with a fire hungry to devour anything it desires.

Brittany fidgets a moment before darting forward and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, "There," she chirps wiggling in his hold, Alvin leans towards her resting his mouth at the edge of his jaw, kissing it slowly and leaving a soft warmth behind.

"Hmmm, you're cold," Alvin purrs against her skin, placing another lingering kiss on her skin, "Alvin….," Brittany warns softly leaning into his touch, Ember tilts her head curiously.

"What are you doing?" Alvin shoots the noisy hound a nasty glare before he captures her owner's lips with his own.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE EATING HER SOUL!"

* * *

**Oh Ember how you remind of me of a child X3 AH SKIPS SO MANY SKIPS RUN AWAY! *runs off***

** *returns waving arms about* Look it's longer! Well not long, long, but it's longer that's for sure, alright so it's decided that the name for this story is…*drum roll* **_**Demon Code! **_**The next book will be called **_**Shadow Dancers **_**X3 if you guys want a third one and if I get around to it.**

**Alright I'm pretty sure you're trained well enough to know what to do next right? I know I am! I'm gonna eat a waffle! Oh you thought I meant something else didn't you? Well then go with your first guess and REVIEW pwease, I'll give you waffle.**

_**MM15**_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I feel like a butt! I really do! I've already gone over my OC limit that I made for myself but everyone keeps sending theirs in and I'm the kind of person who hates to leave somebody out and I don't want it to seem like I'm picking favorites plus all the OCs I've received have been amazing! So I came up with an idea, sense I already have three munk's for the Chipette OCs who didn't have a love interest I've decided to take the remaining munks a small group, an ally for the Phoenixes the group that consists of the Chipmunks, Chipettes and OCs from the first story.**

**What do you think? It'll give everyone a chance to have their OC in the story but they just won't be in a relationship is all, I hope that everyone likes it and if you don't you can always tell me and I'll try to work something out ^-^**

**Also one more thing, I'm sorry for the author's note so early on, and I might be slow on updating, my family is going through a tough time and it's really affecting my mental state at the moment, and emotional. I don't want my personal issues to affect my writing and I know it will, I don't want to accidently kill someone off O.o**

**I'm no longer taking OCs, I said three but ended up taking in six X3 I'm such a sucker haha, so that makes...27! 27 chipmunks in total and 19 OCs a big old happy family, sorry if your OC doesn't get a lot of lines or moments, I'm going to work really hard to add more detail and get everyone in and not mix up OCs.**

**Thanks for understanding everyone! If you have any ideas or just want to chat, you can send me a PM.**

_**MM15**_


	4. Shadows of the past

**Author's Note: **

**Ok! Sorry for that last chapter which was only an author's note, I didn't think I'd use one this early on but I guess I was wrong. I'm going to start off with listing off OCs and their owners.**

**T.J (Trent Jackson) – **_**RatedNextGeneration**_

**Alice Reese Wilson- **_**AliceDaChipette**_

**Xander- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Rosalinda/Rose- **_**KarenKook**_

**Alexis Riley- **_**cutiepiex2**_

**Cynder- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**Eve Reaper- **_**KarkatVantasFan**_

**Skylar- **_**Skylar Wolfie**_

**Maximilian/Max- **_**LilyLovesMusic**_

**Ethan- **_**SimonetteFanGirl101**_

**Svengal**_**- Munksonline4good**_

**Tony (originally Ethan) **_**- WordNerb935**_

**Ivan- **_**RD89336**_

**Natasha- **_**RogueDemon129**_

**Ghost- **_**Ghost992**_

**Did I get everybody? I hope I did and if you change your name or I got something wrong let me know and I'll try to fix it! Also I'll be listening OC couples in the next author note at the beginning of the next chapter once I figure everything out.**

**I'm sorry for any slow updates, and short chapters, also thank you everyone for your support, YOU are awesome!**

**Read on**

* * *

_Puppets_

_Dolls for a child to manipulate._

_Is that all they are? _

_Play things for creatures with higher power, their entire existence just a fraud, born with their future already planned, paths already laid out before them._

_Puppets for nimble fingers and sharp minds, test subjects for an impending doom, they're meant to save a world they don't even belong in, so where do they belong?_

* * *

She exhales deeply curling her arms about herself, deep brown eyes unfocused as her memories crash against her brain, memories of their murder, the demon that killed them and left her there to remember it all.

Was it a lie?

Those people, her parents, were they fake, a lie too? These horrid images, the blood tainted memories haunting her young mind for as long as she can remember, all those, are they lies?

Is this just one big setup? A shiver races down her spine, tears building in her brown orbs a shaky breath escaping her lips, the cool evening breeze not helping her cold heartless memories she has tried so hard to bury, her friends have helped, helped her move on and live happily, but now everything seems to have taken a turn for the worst, the world is doomed and it's up to them ; bunch of kids whose lives have suddenly been turned inside out, the Chipette smiles sadly and curls her arms tighter trying to suppress the tears and trying to keep the cold at bay.

A soft almost unnoticeable snap of a twig alerts the light brown furred chipette to another creatures presence, tensing her deep brown eyes harden, ready for a fight, the tears vanish and she unfolds her body tensing and waiting.

A soft murmur of a curse word reaches her ears, or at least she assumes it's a curse, it's in Japanese, "Hey! You in the bushes show yourself before I have to drag you out!" she stands up surprising herself at how tough she sounds.

Suddenly a figure stumbles out of the bushes tripping over his own paws the chipmunk hits the sidewalk and looks up smiling innocently and giving a soft chuckle, the chipmunk looks about a year older than the brothers and has liquid black fur, a single white stripe disappearing under the collar of a black hoodie and camouflage cloak, a long scar starts at his right eye and ends at his collarbone, his eyes glow a bright yellow reminding the Chipette of a black cat.

"Uh hi, I didn't mean to scare you," he grins standing to his hind paws and dusting his hoodie off, a sleek wooden walking stick in his left paw, "You didn't scare me," Alexis states simply eyeing the new comer, he's not bad looking.

"Oh I'm Svengal," he holds out a paw politely closing the distance between them, Alexis grasps his paw, "I'm Alexis, mind if I call you Sven for short?" she questions grinning up at the tall rodent, he's about Simon's size judging from the looks of him.

"Not at all, my friends call me that all the time,"

"Really? Where are they?" Alexis asks happily, Svengal grins and leans down close, "Hiding, shhh," he whispers making her smile, her previous dilemma put on hold by the munk's easy attitude and light humor.

"You do know we have ears right Sven?" a shorter munk questions stepping out of the bushes followed by four more rodents, three chipmunks one chipette, the rodent who spoke up is dressed in a pale blue shirt underneath a white leather jacket, his tail is oddly short, seeming to have been cut off by a sharp edge, pale blue eyes stand out against his pure white fur, a double bladed axe is strapped to his back, arms crossed and frown marring his face.

"Just who exactly is this?" a light gray furred chipmunk questions, looking around Alvin's height, he's dressed in a dark grey jacket with a hood and a black shirt underneath, his eyes are also grey but they hold a strong calculating look giving them a sharper gleam, strapped to his back is a chipmunk sized semi-automatic rifle.

"I'm Alexis, who are you?" she asks trying not to sound too bitter to Svengal's friends, "I'm Ghost, this is Tony," he gestures to the white furred munk, "Ivan," a light oak brown furred munk dressed in a yellow jacket with a black beret sitting on his head, with deep yellow eyes lifts a paw in greeting but doesn't say a word, "That's Ethan," the chipmunk with grayish fur and black hair nods at Alexis, blue eyes curious, he's dressed in a navy blue hoodie with black cuffs, "And Natasha," the Chipette beams brightly, her mahogany fur neatly brushed, she has deep sky blue eyes and is dressed in a white jacket and a silver skirt, a light shirt underneath her jacket, "Hey," she chirps in greeting seeming like the only one who seems to like strangers.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Alexis says politely, "So what were you doing stalking me in the bushes?" she questions curiously earning wide eyed looks from the new little group of six.

"We weren't stalking you, we were stalking your whole group," Natasha explains earning sharp looks from her friends, "You said we're going to help them, lying to them isn't helping," Natasha points out proudly.

"So you must know about the whole end of the world thing right?" Alexis questions, "Yes, we were trained also, although we knew about it all along, we're here to help," Ghost explains just as the front door gives a soft groan and a blonde furred Chipette peeks her head out emerald green eyes protected by black rimmed glasses, "Alexis are you-whoa, you found orphans!" Alice bounds out onto the porch happily circling the six newcomers, "Oh they're not orphans Alice, they're here to help us," Alexis explains.

"I knew that, Alexis and orphans-"

"We're not orphans!"

"Ok, well dinner is ready, you guys can come to, the more the merrier and we can discuss the end of the world," Alice chirps taking a firm hold on Tony who yelps in alarm as Alice then snatches Alexis and proceeds to drag the two in, the five rodents left have no choice but to follow if they want to get their fellow friend back.

* * *

Dinner didn't really go as planned, nothing bad happened they just weren't expecting six unknown rodents to walk into the house and explain to them parts of Operation Phoenix their teacher had taught them, which they didn't even know about, the six rodents call themselves the Ravens.

Dave and Claire were kind enough to let them stay, along with all the others; it's not hard to fit 27 little bodies in a huge house, the Ravens are sharing a room, the boys get to stay in their old room, the Chipettes are sharing a room, and the rest of the boys can camp out in the living room or in the brother's room, they all voted for the latter.

It's about ten now and the Chipettes all seem to have some trouble sleeping, especially Alexis who's shifting under her blankets trying in vain to ignore the memories as they slowly crawl forward trying to consume her tired weary brain, the Chipette desperately tries to open her eyes but they remain closed, as if her body wants her to go through this again.

She had dozens if not hundreds of nightmares after the murders, for a while they stopped, thanks to her friends and school, but now she's questioning everything, which has brought them back.

* * *

"_Momma, Daddy it snowed!" an excited little ball of light brown fur scampers down the stairs, taking them two at a time nearly tripping a few time in her rush._

"_It snowed!" she cheers hitting the floor and taking off in the direction of the living room, a sudden blast of ice cold wind rips through her thin young fur halting the young Chipette in her tracks her breath coming out of her nose in small puffs of heat, little clouds trailing from her warm breath._

"_Alexis, go back upstairs sweetie, everything's fine, we'll go out in a bit ok?" her mother's voice shakes with fear, or is it the coldness inching it's way throughout the house, it makes her young bones ache, her heart hammering loudly in her ears, her mind telling her to run, but something's wrong._

_She slowly inches forward, the temperature dropping even further, her paws crunch on something and her eyes dart downward swiftly, snow, ice, in the house?_

"_Ugh….h-h-huh," blood, the wrought iron scent fills her nose, clotting her throat with its thick scent nearly choking her, the sight freezes her in place, mouth open in a scream stuck in her throat, laying up against the wall near his favorite chair, is her father, his left side torn open, his arm missing eyes closed gasping for oxygen his breath escaping in huge puffs of steam clutching helplessly at the spot where his left arm once was._

_A small whimper fills the air, her gaze snaps to the figure laying on its back, still unharmed and alive her mom slowly tries to inch away, a large 17 foot skeletal looking werewolf, the bones looking like they're made of pure sharp tipped ice, it's front claws smeared with blood, blood from her father._

_She can't call out, she can't move, she's frozen in place, this creature, a Frost Devil one of the most dangerous of all, it won't hesitate to kill if it feels threatened, its huge form has torn the house to pieces allowing the sharp winter air to entire the once peaceful warm home._

_The Frost Devil's breath is thick, light clear drool leaks from its mouth hitting the floor and suddenly solidifying, it looms over her mother, its drool splashing onto her light brown fur, freezing on contact, the Chipette screams as steam rises off her skin, the Frost Devil suddenly screeches it's voice shattering remaining windows, Alexis cringes unable to look away as in one fell swoop it's jaws snap closed around her mother's upper half, biting her body clean in half, it's icy lips are stained crimson as it lifts its massive head, her mother's headless corpse falling over blood pooling quickly on the floor, as her dad is torn to shreds by the demons claws, his screams echoing in her ears, the tears running down her cheeks freezing in place, as the demon exits the demolished home trotting off into the growing blizzard, the snow forever tainted red in her eyes._

_How long had she been standing there? Unable to do a thing, unable to act, unable to scream for her lost parents, the only family she knew._

_How come she didn't remember him? The kind chipmunk that brought her to the academy, steering her away from the carnage of her past and leading her to a new, bright future, that chipmunk, he's nothing but a shadow now…..he's the key._

* * *

"Alexis, Alexis!" the Chipette gasps jerking awake her cheeks wet with tears, her forehead sticky with sweat, Brittany slowly draws her paws away from her shoulders worried electric blue eyes probing hers, "Are you ok? You were shaking real bad, Rose went to get you water and Cynder is getting a wet cloth," the Chipette explains as Alexis sits up noticing the other Chipettes sitting around her worriedly watching her every move.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," she explains smiling warmly, "Ok, you need anything?" it's Eve who asks her, if empty eye sockets can show worry Eve's certainly are.

"No really I am," Alexis assures trying not to sound too annoyed, "BREAKFAST!" everyone visibly jumps as their bedroom door bangs open and a wild furred Alvin is standing there a big goofy smile plastered on his lips, he reads the mood however and gazes around at them curiously, his grin not flattering, "Come on, I'm positive you'll love this," he winks and turns walking off down the hall.

"Do you think it's something weird?" Alice mumbles looking to the others seemingly curious, "Hopefully not," Skylar grunts fixing her ruby red fur into place.

"Then let's stuff out faces!" Alexis cheers earning a round of laughs from the others, the mood lifting as they all hurry out of the room nearly running over Natasha and Svengal, the two seemingly nicest of the Ravens, "I smell food," Svengal grins sideways at Alexis brightly, making her blush under her fur, "Yeah smells good," she agrees.

He smirks, "I'm going to bet you!" with that he takes off leaving her staring after him a moment, "HEY!" she takes off quickly yelling at his back a smile on her face.

* * *

Ember tilts her head, nose twitching at the foul scent the weird bird like creature produces, there's a thin cage built of wire between her and the weird creature.

It looks like a fat pigeon almost, it's covered in dark brown feathers and has these weird red things on its head and under its beak, she paws curiously at the cage startling the bird, it squawks loudly and flaps its wings trying to scale the far side of the cage.

She wags her tail happily at the thought of chasing the weird bird about, tire it out just a little, maybe chew on it some, she closes her mouth around the wire and begins to pull backwards yanking it off easily, the bird suddenly shoots past her fluttering its wings and leaving behind a trail of feathers.

With a loud bark she gives chase, tearing after the poor chicken the Hell Hound pup snaps at its heels yapping and baying at the top of her lungs, making Dave curious, the man walks out into the backyard and gasps at the sight.

Ember is chasing one of the chickens kept for Grendel to eat, "Hey! Ember, stop girl, stop!" he walks towards her waving his arms in hopes of getting her attention, suddenly the chicken darts swiftly between his legs sending him tumbling to the earth, just in time for a Hell Hound pup to race over him, her sharp hot claws tearing into his flesh, most likely leaving long scratches down his chest, he can't help but scream at the hot searing pain, thus bringing his pet Chupacarbra onto the scene.

Grendel not understanding the situation falls upon the Hell Hound pup, his long fingered hand closing fast around the back of her neck, lifting her off the ground by her scruff, Ember yelps and lashes out her jaws snapping closed around Grendel's wrist drawing blood swiftly, his skin beginning to burn.

Grendel yanks her from his arm throwing her down, her small body crashes against the earth, a loud cry of pain escaping her lips, Grendel pins her to the ground ready to drain her dry, "STOP!" he freezes unable to move, Ember stiffens also eyes shifting to the doorway.

"Dave?" the man sits up turning to the two demons in shock, "I'm fine, Grendel, release her," the Chupacarbra does so, stepping back and hanging his head in shame, Brittany races past him hugging the pup about the neck stroking her head softly, her electric blue eyes turn to Grendel noticing his bite mark, "Are you ok?" she questions earning a nod, "He's sorry," Dave says as Ember stands Brittany allowing her to walk up to Grendel, the pup barks up at him and he leans down.

She licks at his wound wagging her tail in apology, the chicken pecks at the ground unharmed and uninterested.

* * *

_They say before you start a war, you must know what you're fighting for…..what are you fighting for, my puppets?_

* * *

**Hehehe, I feel evil X3 the words in italics is actually a person talking, now we just have to figure out who, hmmm.**

**Nah it's short again! And there's skips too! My worst enemies, well those and spiders, seriously I mean who actually is in LOVE with spiders? **

**Ok so any who, I know there wasn't much OC time and stuff but I thought I'd add in more memories and such and Alexis was the only one I had a sort of backstory for so I used her, if you don't like how I wrote your OCs just let me know please and if you'd like to send in your OCs backstory just PM me also.**

**Ok let's see am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah! I will not be on Saturday or Sunday, I wish I would be but I won't, I won't even be in my own home so if I do not respond to any messages and such I apologize and I shall try to get the next chapter up on either Monday or Tuesday ^-^**

**The plot thickens!  
**

_**MM15**_


	5. Another AN

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so my weekend could've been better but oh well I'm home now and that's all that matters, so I checked my PM box and was shocked to see how many people sent in backstories, sooooo here's the plan, I'm going to bundle up all your OCs and their backstories and dump them into their own little story, well not story per say um a profile maybe? Don't worry your OCs will still be in Demon Code it's just I'm not planning on writing all their backstories into it; I just came up with this idea long after I wrote up Alexis's nightmare. **

**So, your OCs will each have their own chapter to tell their past to the others in this sort of 'get to know the other OCs' kind of thing, OC profiles even though none of them are mine X3 **

**This will not only include their backstories but also their appearances, personalities and such, so other readers can brush up on your OC and go 'oh ok now I'm more involved and know more about this one character' instead of being totally lost, like an extra DVD with a movie or something, a little gift from me to you guys, all about your OCs!**

**So just let me know if you'd like that and I'll get to work! **

**That's all, sorry, I know most of you were probably all like 'YES a new chapter….ah author's note, dang it!' I know, I know, I promise I'll get the next chapter up quickly and it'll be AWESOME!**

**Thanks for reading it peoples; I hope I won't have to write another stinkin' author's note in this story! I'm also debating on drawing up the OCs and such sense I really have too much free time, so I'll let you guys and gals know if I manage to draw them, I'm on DeviantART under the name _MetalMunk15, _I'M TAKING OVER THE INTERNET ONE WEBSITE AT A TIME! (not really XP)**

_**MM15**_


	6. Souls

**Author's Note:**

**Ok from now on I'm going to focus more on Alvin and Brittany, I'm currently working on the OC profiles but it'll take a few days, so thank you all for your understanding and I hope that none of us will get confused XD **

**I'm exhausted right now so excuse my lame writing skills at the moment and my laziness, if you guys want to see the owners and OCs check out the last chapter or two please.**

**Alright I don't have much to say except read on!**

* * *

"I'M BORED!"

Six heads turn at the loud complaint alarmed, "Uh is he always like this?" Svengal questions Skylar, the red furred vampire Chipette glances over her shoulder at the chipmunk slumped against a wall complaining.

"Not always," she answers with a sigh, returning to the huge book everyone is crowded around, well everyone except Alvin.

"So you three are brothers-," Ghost, the gray furred, gray eyed rodent gestures to Simon, Theodore, and Alvin, "You three are sisters-," he turns to Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, "The rest of you are just friends, an odd group, three half breeds, new Demon Tamers and a mixed bunch of friends, just how are you supposed to take the form of a Phoenix and save the world?" Natasha lightly elbows him smiling cheekily in apology.

"Um what he means to say is, do you know how to turn into the Phoenix, your wavelengths are all over the place," Natasha's deep sky blue eyes dance over the group curiosity bright on her face.

"Wavelengths, our soul wavelengths right, aren't they supposed to be different though?" Alice questions blonde ear twitching as a fly buzzes past, "Yes, but in order to complete a transformation as grand as this one your wavelengths have to at least be on a basic level, however a few of your soul's wavelengths are either way up high, or down low, the half breeds are going to be tougher to match, but since the sisters have Demon Tamer blood they'll be able to easily match their wavelengths with the brother's , which in turn will make it a heck of a lot easier to match everyone else's," Natasha explains earning zoned out looks from the entire group, "What?" she questions frowning.

"It's quiet, too quiet," everyone's head turns to T.J the munk staring at the empty spot that Alvin was previously occupying, "I'll get him, I think he went outside," with that Brittany stands and jumps down off the table, thankful to get out of the confusing discussion, Ember stands up from under the table and follows the auburn furred Chipette out the back cat door and outside.

Sure enough the Chipette's hunch was right, Alvin is lying flat on his back a few feet from a small clump of trees, eyes closed an arm folded behind his head, the other resting on his stomach, tail curled around his left ankle.

Sighing Brittany closes the distance between them and leans over him blocking the sun hitting his face, the munk's ear twitches and one of his eyes lazily opens revealing an alert golden iris, "Hey," he greats squeezing his eyes closed and yawning widely.

"You do know that we have to train for this right? It's not just going to happen, this is real Alvin," Brittany points out crossing her arms over her stomach hoping he'd understand that this isn't some game, its real and each second they spend twiddling their thumbs the closer the war gets.

"I know," he grunts rolling over and stretching out like a cat, Brittany steps back narrowly avoiding his claws as his back pops and he arches his back, his muscles coiling beneath his fur before relaxing as he stands to his hind paws and pops his neck before opening both his eyes and fixing them on her.

"I'm not stupid, even though everyone just assumes that and compared to Simon I'm no genius, I know that earth is at stake here, so is Heaven and Hell, but I don't understand why** I **have to help, I'm nothing more but a 'mutt', I don't belong to any of these worlds, so why should I fight to save them?" he questions simply, it's so simple and straight forward that it makes Brittany blink in surprise, unable to respond.

Alvin tilts his head waiting for an answer, he gets one from the Hell Hound pup, "Because it's her home," he turns locking gazes with the demon dog, "What?" he asks confused.

"Brittany's home, earth is, and she doesn't want any world to get harmed, it's how she was raised, to believe that everyone deserves a fighting chance, she doesn't want to just save herself, but her sisters, friends, families all over the world, and you," Ember explains tail thumping against the earth as she talks burning bright young red eyes gleaming at him.

"For a puppy you sure are smart," Alvin grins making her grin back in return, "What, were you two talking? That's not fair; don't you think it's rude to leave someone out like that?" Brittany pouts glaring at the two demons in annoyance.

"Oh what about the soul wavelength thing, wouldn't that allow her to understand me?" Ember questions tilting her head curiously, "Huh yeah I think that would work," Alvin agrees.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany frowns, to her it sounds like they're speaking maybe German, or Greek or something along those lines.

Alvin smirks and turns his attention to the impatient Chipette hoping she'd agree, "Matching wavelengths, so you could understand demons," he explains watching her face closely, Brittany's electric blue eyes shift to his face studying him for a moment before nodding, "Ok sounds fine, Ember-,"

"Not with her,"

"But how am I supposed to understand her if I don't match wavelengths with her?" Brittany huffs raising an eyebrow, "With me, you'd understand ALL demons if you matched mine, Demon Tamers once they match wavelengths with one of their bonded demons are able to call up their abilities to use as their own, for example, Ember is immune to fire, therefore you'd be immune to fire, I can understand other tongues of language, therefore you would be able too, too, got it?" Alvin questions.

"I think so, wait, bonded? You mean as in I have control over you?"

Alvin grumbles under his breath before responding, "Not entirely, yes I'd have to listen to you at times but only if your life depended on it or if you really wanted me too then I'd have too, now Ember has to do everything you say to her, demons are quiet loyal and I hate to say it but I'm loyal too, which means if we were trapped in the middle of the dessert and there was only a small amount of water left, I'd give it to you and would starve myself to keep you alive, in the end I still have free will but your life is more important than mine, so you'd always come first,"

Brittany gapes in shock; did he really just say her life is more important than even his own?

"AW! That's so SWEET!" Alvin staggers in alarm the air knocked clean from his lungs as Brittany's arms tighten around his neck cutting off his intake of oxygen as she hugs him close, "O-ok you're killing me," Brittany releases the munk blushing brightly but smiling none the less.

"That was sweet you know," she points out smugly watching as he turns his head away and rubs his neck, "Yeah, well let's get this show on the road," he places his paws on her shoulders and pushes her down onto her rump, he flops down in front of her and Ember lays down beside the two resting her head on her paws, she watches silently.

Alvin takes Brittany's paws in his own, "Ok, now I know your able to sense wavelengths, and I also know that you're able to bring a demon under your control with just your voice, but this is different, you have to reach out with your soul's wavelengths and try to connect with mine, once our souls touch you have to concentrate, my magic and my soul itself might try to consume you and your magic, point being, I might kill you without even knowing it, but if my soul allows you in you'll be able to match my wavelengths, just don't probe too deep you might lose yourself or kill me, and I'll allow you to try taking in some Dragon magic, just don't take in too much, you could kill both of us, got it?" Brittany swallows her body shaking at all the information, this could kill them?

"Hey don't be scared," she lifts her eyes up to his, he smiles softly golden eyes gently looking over her face, "I'll stop you if I sense something bad happening, but it'll probably hurt," he winks making her sigh softly before closing her eyes, "Ok," she whispers evening out her breathing and allowing her heart to slow to an even gentle rhythm.

Her soul dances before her in the darkness of her mind, a bright shimmering mass of swirling pink, white, and gray light, looking like a small sun, she releases a breath and begins to unravel a small portion to look like a tentacle, she begins to feel around her body, searching for Alvin's own soul.

A blast of heat suddenly washes over her body and for a moment she almost opens her eyes for fear of being burned by a unseen fire, but the heat cools to a gentle warmth inviting her forward, a mass of bright golden energy floats a few inches from her letting off sparks of energy much like the sun.

The Chipette timidly reaches out with the pink tentacle of her soul and touches the surface of his soul, instead of being pushed away by his soul it actually wraps a few of its own tentacles about her drawing her soul in closer to the warmth.

Her body tingles, humming with the gentle warmth consuming it, her breath becoming light, her body not feeling heavy or clumsy.

For a moment she nearly forgets everything that's happening and let's herself get lost in the warm bliss, but a soft tug draws her back, his soul had let her in, exhaling she tries to match his wavelengths.

They're wild almost too fast to listen too, but the tempo slows long enough for her to reach out and be consumed by pain, she gasps nearly jerking away from him, a soft pleading dances from his wavelengths to her begging her to stay, fear of being alone clawing at her heart.

Suddenly she's jerked away from his wavelengths as if someone had grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her away, she allows the 'person' to lead her away her own wavelengths becoming a bit more wild, a hit of red crawling about them.

That's when she senses a hot powerful energy drawing her close trying to consume her, she hesitates thinking about withdrawing back into the safety of her body, but a small portion breaks away and floats towards her through the darkness, it's a burning blood red and it melts into her soul, her entire being suddenly becoming quiet cool yet warm at the same time her body aching with plentiful energy needed to be burned off.

She begins to withdrawal taking the red energy with her; she feels the familiar presence of her own body before she jerks away.

"Well that went easier than I thought, how you feeling?" Brittany blinks her vision blurry, "I'M BLIND!" she cries lurching to her hind paws and feeling at her eyes, suddenly Alvin's there, he chuckles dancing golden eyes meeting hers as he stands, his russet fur glowing in the light of the sun a smirk stretching across his face.

"There, you can see again right?" he questions canines flashing dangerously in a cheeky smile, "Y-yeah," Brittany mutters eyes wide in shock, Alvin notices the look she's giving him and frowns his flickering eyes diming a bit, "What?" he asks an edge of alarm in his voice.

"Your eyes, look like they're made of fire," she whispers unable to help herself, she reaches out and touches his cheek amazed when her paw doesn't begin to heat up, and she doesn't have to yank it away for fear of being burned, his skin is warm, his fur soft against her palm and fingertips.

She feels him tense amazed at the small movement she was able to feel, she smiles noting the sudden wild pounding of his heart his body becoming just a little warmer, everything about him looks perfect, beautiful, the way the sun catches his fur and plays with the outlines of his face, the way he tries not to meet her eyes but the flames flicker within them daring him to turn back, and he smells different too, wonderful, like a sweet burning wood almost, and he has a distant scent of ashes, he also smells hefty but sweet, a sort of scent that makes you want to curl up close and never leave.

It makes her wonder what he smells and notices about her, if his senses are so strong, "Well are you going to try anything?" Brittany blinks caught off guard, "What?" she asks as Alvin reaches up and takes her paw in his, he turns it over so her palm is facing up.

"Fire, are you going to try anything with it?" he asks using a claw on his other paw to trace a light pattern on her skin making her spine itch and her toes curl, there's a soft weird spark sound and a small flame suddenly blooms up from her skin dancing like a flower in the middle, Alvin doesn't stop drawing patterns however, instead he moves to her fingertips gently scratching at the sensitive tips making her bite her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

The small flame begins to change color, losing its hot red it drifts to a soft shade of pink before flickering to a brighter shade, Alvin chuckles at this turning her attention to him, "What? What does that mean?" she asks confused.

"Nothing," he answers bringing her paw up to his face, she watches in shock as he drags his tongue across her palm slurping up the flame.

"Gross, Alvin!" she cries in both disgust and embarrassment as he swallows the small fire whole, "Hmm sweet," he purrs golden orbs dancing brightly, he licks his lips eyeing hers, " I knew it would be,"

"You perv, I'm returning your stupid Dragon Magic! Take it back!" Brittany cries in aggravation, "Ha, nope you're stuck with it!" Alvin sticks his tongue out snickering.

"I'll kill you!" Brittany yells charging him, Alvin yelps and takes off Brittany hot on his tail, Ember had fallen asleep, the pup resting on her back legs folded up but sticking up in the air, all three perfect targets.

Shadows dart between the trees, heavy pants shifting the leaves and dozens of bodies crowding together, getting ready for the kill.

* * *

**I should've made them kiss XD Oh hey no skips!**

**Oh well there' s plenty of time for that, like I mentioned earlier I'm going to focus more on their relationship thus making the plot more interesting I suppose.**

**I should have the first chapter of the OC profiles up soon, I have to do some work tomorrow so I doubt I'll get anything posted then.**

**More action and romance to come everyone! Can't wait X3**

**You know what to do, I don't have to spell it out right, I suck at spelling.**

_**MM15**_


	7. A battle and a lost munk

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so I've been kind of in a funk lately probably because its summer and I feel like I need to be lazy, but that's no excuse to stop writing, so I shall attempt to get out of my funk and write, I've also had major family problems that have been distracting me but I'm going to work hard to make this chapter SUPER long and epic for all of you.**

**I'm working on the OC profiles too, I just don't want to get them wrong so I'm being picky on this one haha, any who I want to thank everyone for the reviews *hugs all* thanks ever so much! **

**I do not and will not, ever, ever, own any of the OCs, nor the Chipmunks and Chipettes *pouts* if I did there'd be more Alvin and Brittany, magic, and unicorns.**

**Ok not a long author's note this time so READ ON!**

**WARNING! Blood, cursing, and blood! **

* * *

It slinks forward glowing ember eyes trained on the small figure of the rodent, saliva dripping from its mouth at the thought of sinking its teeth into the creatures flesh.

A softer female voice suddenly fills the air, "ALVIN!" the rodent whips around paws flying up just in time to stop its jaws from slamming around him, the Hell hound growls trying to escape the chipmunk's hold, but the rodent simply smirks and with startling strength rips it's jaws apart, cracking it's skull in process.

"There's more, a heck of a lot more," Brittany whispers from behind him, the two had settled down but only for a few minutes before Brittany sensed strong demon souls among the trees, thinking they'd just leave them alone the Chipette didn't inform her partner, luckily they both react swiftly.

Alvin cracks his knuckles smirking confidently, "How many?" he inhales deeply trying to catch their scents, the putrid stench of decay and ash inform the rodent of the presence of Hell Hounds, at least ten or more, and some other flame creature, he can sense a strong mass of negative energy also.

"Uh twenty hell hounds, ten cat creatures and three, I don't know the Hell hounds are familiar but I can't tell what the last ones are," Brittany mumbles shaking her head trying to remember where she's seen those soul wavelengths before.

"Phobias and hell panthers, they're usually further north," Brittany yelps nearly jumping about a foot in the air fur bristling in alarm, Alvin holds back his laughter behind a paw and Ghost, the one who scared her, simply raises an eyebrow at her actions.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" Brittany snaps shaking a fist at the gray rodent who lazily glances at her, "I do now," he answers keeping a straight face which makes Alvin lose it and burst out laughing.

"We sensed something wrong so we came to check it out, at first I thought it was just you two trying to connect souls, but it was too foul," Natasha explains leading a group of their friends out into the yard, to an outsider it'd look pretty stupid, what can a bunch of rodents do against canines and cats? Of course they're not regular chipmunks, none of them are.

"Finally some action, if I had to be cooped up in that house another second I would've put an arrow through my eye just for fun," T.J groans dramatically earning a 'yeah right' look from Max, T.J grins cheekily stringing his bow, "Are we just going to sit back and wait for them or what?" he questions curiously.

"Oh! Oh I'm ready!" Alice exclaims jumping up and down in excitement as her body is engulfed in a soft white light, in her place stands a blonde furred wolf.

"Yes!" Alexis cheers happily, they were all growing bored already, none of them it seems can sit around with any action, and they've never done it for a long period of time, the light brown Chipette unsheathes a deadly looking samurai sword grinning brightly despite the fact that she's now holding a weapon.

Skylar coils her vibrant red paws into fists looking slightly bored, after all she is a vampire, she's most likely seen better fights in her past, Max withdraws two knives from the pocket of his green hoody, whipping about the blades is a fast vortex of wind; he has some control over wind.

Next to Max Eve's paws catch aflame, the blue fire creating shadows across the skeletonmunk's face giving her an eerie look.

Ivan, the light oak furred munk is holding a long sword, a round shield strapped to his opposite forearm, deep yellow eyes intense ready for anything, Ghost pulls the semi-automatic rifle off his back, checking to make sure it's loaded.(A/N: I don't know nothing about guns, sorry!)

Tony, the white furred munk, inhales deeply, his arms suddenly becoming incased in thick diamond hard ice, on each knuckle of his paws are dangerous spike made of ice, next to him is Svengal who twists the top off his walking stick and pulls out a sword, swinging it around like it weighed nothing.

Ethan, the gray furred rodent with black hair, glances swiftly at Alvin with an almost worried look as his own paws catch fire; the half breed chipmunk notices this and looks over at Ethan hungrily eyeing the flames.

Xander, who's standing next to Cynder, withdraws two broadswords, while the Chipette's left arm turns into molten rock, Rose's dark brown furred body is engulfed in the same light Alice was just in and she shifts into a dark furred wolf with a red flower over her right ear.

Two glowing purple spell encryptions appear on the back of Jeanette's paws, her eyes sparking with the same glowing purple, Eleanor's arms are incased in veins covered with spikes that look dangerously poisonous.

Simon's eyes glow a neon blue, Theodore is holding his axe, both looking intently at their older brother, Alvin smirks fire dancing on his paws, Brittany's paws have deep pink ribbons wrapped around them slithering almost like snakes.

"Let's kick some tail," Alvin grins flashing his sharp canines.

* * *

A young Hell hound probably only a few months older then Ember trots at his older partner's side, "So what are we after again?" the young demon questions looking with hungry eager eyes up at the older hound, "The Book, once our Master has that she'll be able to rewrite the Prophecy," the older demon grunts his voice sounding hoarse as if someone had shoved hot coals down his throat.

"Oh so that's what they're after," the two hounds whirl around, coal black fur bristling lips pulled back in snarls, two rodents are perched up on a tree branch one has fire dancing about it like a shield, the other has a gun trained on them, "What?" the one with the gun questions, gray eyes trained on the Hell hounds.

"The Book that Eric showed us, the one with the Prophecy in it, their 'Master' apparently has the magic to be able to rewrite it," Alvin explains to Ghost, the other munk raising an eyebrow his finger tightening on the trigger, "Which one should I take out, you said you want to talk to one," Ghost reminds the half breed.

The Hell Hounds watching on waiting and not fully understanding, "The bigger one, the smaller one just seems too stupid," at this the young demon hound snarls and charges able to understand insults, Ghost doesn't even blink as his finger tightens on the trigger and a stream of glowing blue and gray bullets rip through the Hell Hound's body.

In a blur Alvin lunges from the tree slamming his small strong body into the older Hell hound as the younger is torn into shreds leaving behind a bloody mess as Ghost releases the trigger, not even glancing at the remains the gray rodent takes off quickly, darting through the branches and moving onto the larger group of demons making their way towards them.

"NO!" the older Hell Hound struggles against the chipmunk's surprising strength, thrashing and clawing at the earth at the sight of his young companions body filled with holes, his life force spilling onto the forest floor, the trees soaking up the liquid eagerly.

"He was your son," Alvin guesses shifting into his red furred Hell Hound form, jaws snapping closed around the real hell hound's neck, his front paws pinning him further to the ground, the hound slightly nods, overcome with grief the demon doesn't fight, after all a Hell Hound's bond is strong especially with its pups, "I'll tell you everything, but not here,"

A large cat like creature covered in blood red armor plates that resemble the scales of a reptile with two burning orbs of hellfire for eyes falls to the earth screeching and clawing wildly at two arrows tucked deep into its eyes, the demon cat crying blood as another arrow buries itself with expert pension between its useless eyes, ending the withering creatures life as it crashes through its skull and slices through the delicate tissue of its brain.

"That's ten! Yes I think I can beat my record this time," T.J smirks stringing anther arrow and sending it flying into the flank of a Hell Panther tangled in battle with a dark brown wolf with a red flower over her right ear, the canine rips through the unprotected flesh of its neck dodging out of the way of another arrow that slams into the demon cat's skull, the creature slams to the earth as another takes its place.

The wolf licks her blood stained lips, more of the dark fluid dripping from her once white teeth now stained pink, "Don't get too full of yourself T.J, I bet I can beat your record," the wolf laughs ducking beneath a deadly paw tipped with long glistening claws, the cat collapses an arrow wedged between the chest armor blood leaking between the red plates.

"You're on, Rose first one to 96 wins," T.J smirks boldly.

"Can I be in on it too!" a blonde wolf gallops towards them, her paws and muzzle stained red, a long gash traveling down the length of her spine starting just at her shoulder blades the wound bleeding heavily but she easily fends off a Hell Panther raking her claws down its face leaving behind a mess of skin and muscle in their path.

"Me too!" Natasha calls bounding up at the wolf's side, fire flickering across her paws and arms.

"You ok Alice?" Rose asks concerned, pulling her lips back over her teeth to snarl at approaching Hell Panthers circling them slowly, "Yup, I'm fine," the other wolf barks snapping her jaws at the one she had disfigured.

Rose looks to T.J worry written all over her wolf form's face, the munk smiles warmly at her as he releases two arrows at once, Natasha smashes her fire encased paws into the hind leg of another drawing its attention to her as Alice goes for its neck.

Sighing she turns her attention back to the increasing amount of Hell Panthers.

* * *

"Gosh they're everywhere," Svengal growls fending off a hell hound with his sword, the hound snapping at the munk only to have its gums and tongue cut up by the tip of his sword.

Alexis stands behind him, the two back to back, fending off the hounds darting forward from the shadows of the plants around them, Ivan stands beside the two slamming his round shield into the nose of a curious demon, the hound howling and jumping backwards as Ivan scrapes its eyes with his long sword, the light oak brown furred munk rolling his deep yellow eyes at the creatures stupidity.

Svengal jumps backwards as a Hell hound's teeth closes around his sword yanking it from his grasp and swallowing it whole, "Damn," the munk curses with a sigh, his body suddenly beginning to glow, Alexis glances back in show as his body changes shape, the Hell Hounds whimper and slink backwards glowing red eyes squinted at the painfully bright light.

In the munk's place stands a Black Panther with bright yellow eyes, lips pulled back in a bright almost evil grin directed in the demon hounds direction, the cat darts forward claws going for the eyes of the Hell Hound that had eaten his sword.

"Ok, if you can shape shift to let me know," Alexis says gesturing to Ivan who shrugs in response, "I can turn into an Ice Dragon," he responds, "Well that would've been nice up front," the Chipette sighs, if only she could shape shift too.

Suddenly the light brown Chipette is picked up off the ground by the back of her yellow V-neck shirt, she yelps and is about to gouge out the eyes of the creature that picked her up when she's placed between two firm shoulders, she opens her eyes to see herself sitting on Svengal's shoulders, the now black panther rodent grins at her before charging back into battle.

* * *

A Hell Panther explodes in a brilliant display of bright blue fire, Eve grins aiming her flaming paws at another that's slinking between the trees, Skylar is perched up on a tree branch, bright blood red eyes following the path of another demon, this one is a hell hound, "So Xander and Cynder are going after the Phobias?" the vampire Chipette questions as the Hound explodes from the bushes intent on taking out Eve, just as the panther charges her from the other side.

"Yeah, why, don't think they can handle it?" Eve questions as the Panther is engulfed in blue flames, Skylar lands gracefully on the Hell Hound's back, her paws going straight for its neck, she shoves her paws forward, they break through its heated skin and close around its spine, with a quick jerk of her paws she rips it's spine clean from its body, it crashes to the earth just centimeters from Eve who's watching the Panther's body twitch and convulse as its practically eaten alive within the flames.

"I'd hate to cross you two," Max compliments as a Hell Panther crashes to the earth before him gaging and choking for air, the rodent having cut off its supply, thus creating a whirl wind of air around himself whipping his already tousled dirty blonde locks around, spring green eyes glowing even from within the vortex, knives still in his paws.

The two Chipettes smile at the worry in the munk's voice, "What can't handle us Maxi?" Skylar coos earning an annoyed look from her partner, "Have any of you seen the girls or the brothers?" Eve questions keeping an eye or more like socket on a few Hell hounds slinking through the shadows, the two look to her confused.

"No, but I know Xander and Cynder headed off in the direction of the Phobias," Max answers with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Tony the white furred munk, glances towards Ethan, the gray furred rodent with black hair is fending off the jaws of an annoyed looking Hell Hound, the rodent's paws encased in fire, every punch he sends flying a t the hound sends up a flash of sparks annoying the demon to the point where Tony can dart in opening his mouth he sends forward a blast of icy wind that quickly consumes the Hell Hounds body, freezing it solid.

Tony shakes his head at the frozen hound, "Alvin says they're after the book, but what's in it that's so important?" Tony questions Ethan the other munk shaking his head as a response; "I haven't read any of it yet," Ethan informs him.

That's when the two sense it, a powerful deadly energy, pulsing and swarming around them, the fire based demons around them stop in their tracks, turning their heads in the direction of the dark wavelengths.

"Phobias," Ethan whispers looking around them just in time to see the hounds and panthers slink back into the shadows, the cat demons hissing while the dog demons whimper.

"This is not good, just how many are there here?" Tony questions aloud remembering how when Xander sensed them he raced off, Cynder following close behind shouting his name.

"I really hope they know what they're doing," Ethan mutters.

* * *

Xander's body shakes with controlled rage, Cynder's worried onyx black eyes darting between her crush and the three tall almost see-through demons, their heads, torsos, forearms, hands and the legs just below the knees wrapped in thick black bandages, a few loose ones dangling from their arms.

Their eyes and mouths glow eerily making the half breed Chipette shiver inching a few steps behind Xander, who raises a shadow cloaked arm up in front of her, blocking her path to the three demons.

"Don't do anything unless I say, ok?" he questions the wide eyed Chipette, who nods slightly resting a paw on his shoulder to peek at the Phobias, one of them hums in a deep dry voice, "Fear," it purrs roughly glowing hungry eyes locking on Cynder, who flinches and ducks behind Xander who snarls.

"Don't you dare touch her, I'm the one that has some unfinished business, one of your kind killed my parents, "Xander spits as if the sentence was poison in his mouth, his paws clench into fists his teeth grinding together at the memory.

Cynder frowns her fear evaporating, replaced by determination, warmth at his protectiveness towards her, and pity towards his parents death, she clenches her left paw her arm returning to its molten lava state.

The three Phobias bodies suddenly begin to shift closer, their forms merging vanishing within the other, once the three are one, that one's body begins to tremble, the bandages stretching out, crawling over its see through body until its entire form is covered.

"Shit," Xander hisses as the shadows around them dart across the earth, crawling up the munk's legs and body until they reach his paws, where the shadows begin to collect until they reach his shoulders, the black mass shifts one last time, forming plates of armor along his arms and shoulders, long black claws extending at the ends of his fingers, dripping black liquid which hisses and bubbles with it hits the earth.

"Cynder," the Chipette's golden ears perk up, dark eyes darting to train on the dark furred rodent's face, meeting his left amethyst colored eye, and his right azure colored eye both filled with worry with fierce determination.

"These things are said to take on what their opponent fears most, since I challenged them they'll take on my worse fear which is a Hydra," the munk explains quickly as the sound of cracking bones and ripping flesh reaches their ears.

"You mean those dragon like creatures with nine heads, how are we going to kill it? One of the heads is immortal, if we try to cut the others off two more will grow back in its place, how are we going to do that?" Cynder questions glancing in the direction of the Phobias.

"I'll cut off a heads you burn the stumps, that way they can't grow back, they can't take on the immortality trait, other than that this should be easy,"

"Should be?"

"Their blood is venomous; don't let it touch you,"

A loud spine chilling roar pulses loudly against the two rodents' ears making them cringe and turn to the new creature before them, its body is massive covered in thick sharp looking deep purple scales, its body looks like that of an overgrown Komodo Dragon, however instead of a single head, nine sprout from its thick neck, twisting and withering about, each one has its mouth open showing off dozens of crooked sharp teeth, its muzzle long and sleek and on the back of each head is a row of spikes.

"Yikes," Cynder mumbles glancing over at Xander, the munk's entire body seems to have frozen his eyes wide in shock and his fists clenched to the point where his entire arms were shaking, he doesn't even seem to be breathing.

"Xander, Xander?" Cynder gently shakes him, trying to awaken him from his trance like state, the Hydra mocking demon laughs, its voice rough and dry, "No use," it rumbles in amusement as its massive tail whips around slamming into the two rodents and sending them rocketing backwards.

Xander smashes against the trunk of a tree and hits the earth with a loud groan, Cynder however skids across the earth leaving behind a smoking trial of dirt, growling the Chipette shoots forward like a golden bullet slamming her molten rock fist into the chest of the beast knocking it back a few steps and singeing a few scales, she lands evenly on her hind paws, but a moment later she screams and tumbles over her leg twisting awkwardly beneath her, hissing she rolls onto her back and takes hold of her broken leg. Without a second thought she snaps the bones into place and places her molten rock paw on her skin trying in vain to at least numb the throbbing pain.

The Hydra moves forward looming over the helpless Chipette, two of its heads swoop down ready to tear her body in half between them when two huge black spikes shoot up out of the ground and right through the skulls of the two heads, the Hydra shrieks immobile unless it wants to rip off its two heads.

"Cynder, oh crap," Xander races forward leaning down beside the half breed Chipette he gently scoops her up, shadows darting forward to wrap firmly around her broken leg, and to soothe the burn she caused.

Cynder rolls her onyx eyes and sighs at him, "It's nothing, are you ok? You hit that tree pretty hard," she smiles at the last part earning an annoyed look from her friend, "Cyn," Xander shakes his head at her.

"Can you still fight?" he questions upon noticing the other seven remaining heads focusing their attention on the two, "What, you think all it takes is a broken leg to keep a girl down? We carry babies for nine months then give birth; I think a little broken leg is laughable compared to that," with that Cynder stands, with help from Xander, and turns to the seven remaining heads.

"Ok, which one?" Xander smiles towards the Chipette shaking his head at her in disbelief.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to finish off the demons; the siblings had swooped in to help finish them off, after taking care of some that snuck in the house. (A/N: Too tired to write that scene, sorry!)

All in all everyone came out of the small battle with a few wounds, nothing serious enough that they'd have to be taken to a vet, Cynder's leg was already healing on its own.

Luckily all the evidence of their fight is confined to the woods, that way the grownups, which had left to grab some food, wouldn't know what had happened and complain, the group helped take care of the bodies in the house and are now lounging in the living room snacking on some cheeseballs and popcorn.

Brittany frowns her eyes swiftly darting around the room searching it desperately, "What's wrong Britt?" Jeanette asks gently resting a paw on her older sister's shoulder, "Where's Alvin?" the electric blue eyed Chipette questions dropping the cheeseball in her paw and lunging to her feet.

Ember lifts her head up and looks around worried that her owner is worried, "He's probably still in the woods interrogating that Hell Hound," Ghost points out frowning at the desperation on the Chipette's face.

"No, no, I can't sense his wavelengths; I can't find his soul anywhere!" Brittany's trembling now; her breath coming out in shaky gasps, her body is consumed by fear, total fear.

Within seconds the group has wondered out of the house, shouting out into the diming day, searching frantically for any sign of the half breed, only to get nothing in return, not a scent, not a wavelength, not a sound, nothing, absolutely nothing.

Brittany bites her bottom lip fighting back tears as the fear in her chest pounds against her heart; it wasn't her fear, but his.

* * *

**GAH! So many skips! *Flails arms and runs around in circles* I'm SORRY! SO SORRY! *sulks in a corner* I should've put more detail, more time, I should've.**

**I'm sorry everyone if this chapter stunk to high heaven I tried to get everything right, your OCs the powers, the demons, the details, emotions, yeah I didn't want to leave ANYTHING out, curse me for my OCD when it comes to stories, if I left any OCs or OC out you may flame me! Yes I'm giving you permission!  
**

**Ok I'm out, review if you like.**

_**MM15**_


	8. I like this game

**Author's Note:**

**I feel really bad for making you all wait so long for the new chapter so I'm updating early, just for you all! **

**Alright I bet a lot of you are all like, 'MetalMunk15, where's the OC profiles you promised?' This is my answer, I'm sorry! DX I don't want to get it wrong and disappoint any of you, considering their your OCs after all, so it will take me awhile to complete it, as a matter of fact, I think I'll finish ALL the chapters, that way you all can read it in one sitting instead of reading about one, going back to **_**Demon Code**_ **and being all, 'I know about so and so, but what about so and so?' Yup thinking ahead for once, THANK YOU BRAIN! **

**Okie dokie let's see what else I have to sayyyyy…..**

**I do not own any of the OCs (obviously)**

**I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes (WHHHYYY!)**

**I'm hyped up on soda and SUMMER! So I'm going to be insane XP**

**WARNING! Blood, cursing, and all that jazz.**

**ANNNNDDD read on you magical beings you.**

* * *

The Chipette quickly shoves as much medical supplies as she can in a small backpack, cursing when only the bandages would fit, it's better than nothing, her mind speaks up as she zips the bag up and swings it up onto her back.

"Mistress?" her ear twitches and she turns in alarm at the soft childlike voice, Ember bows her head, "You're going after Alvin," Brittany nods at this statement, "I want to come to, i-if it's alright with you of course, h-he's like a brother to me, I-I don't want either of you to be hurt, a-and-,"

"Ember," the Hell Hound pup swallows nervously looking worriedly at the auburn furred rodent, "You're my friend, so please don't call me mistress, and you can come, just don't kill yourself trying to protect me ok?" Brittany laughs earning a wide smile from the Hound.

"Of course, eh Brittany," Ember barks happily trailing the Chipette as she swiftly jumps up onto the window sill, of the window in the brothers' old bedroom, with quick practiced ease Brittany lefts the heavy glass up, just enough for her and Ember to slip through.

The two dart under the open pane and land quietly on all fours outside, just as the front door of the house opens and the other kids greet the parents, and in turn the parents greet them back.

They'll question Alvin and Brittany's absence soon enough, with that thought in mind Brittany reaches up and grasps the loose scruff of Ember's neck and swings herself up onto the demon hound's back as if she were a horse.

"Can you get his scent?" the Chipette questions as Ember takes off bounding swiftly over the earth her small body surprisingly covering a decent amount of ground.

"Yeah, it's fading though," the pup mumbles sounding slightly frightened; Brittany frowns at her tone but decides not to dwell on it at the moment, if something were wrong Ember would tell her, instead the Chipette focuses on keeping her hold on the pup's loose fur as she darts through thick clusters of undergrowth.

Alvin, please be ok.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he had no idea where he was, the second was that the only thing he could remember, was his name.

"W-where am I?" he questions out loud as if hoping someone would answer him, the munk slowly sits up letting out a pained hiss as his body screams in protest and warm liquid drips down the side of his head, reaching up with a curious paw he touches the liquid and draws it back.

Blood, he frowns upon noticing more adorning his legs, arms, and chest, was he wearing clothes? He shakes his head and regrets it as it pulses and his vision blurs a moment.

"You're awake," he looks up meeting the eyes of a dark furred dog with glowing red eyes, Alvin tilts his head at the hound eyes squinting in concentration, "Uh, do I know you?" he asks leaning forward to rest his paws on the cold floor of a birdcage, he pushes himself shakily to his hind paws and wobbles almost comically.

The dog scratches at a few bandages covering the left side of his head, where his ear used to be, just a few minutes earlier the rodent before him had ripped his left ear clean off his head, that's when they sedated him with liquid nitrogen and bound him in copper cables soaked in holy water, the copper alone would've caused burns, so would the holy water, but considering that the munk has dragon blood flowing in his veins both would've caused minor to no damage, combing the two seemed to do the trick thus giving the half breed a fair amount of open wounds that sting and bleed every once in a while.

"I wouldn't say that, what can't remember?" the dog snickers at this earning a nasty glare from the trapped chipmunk, "Why would I be asking if I did? And what's up with you? Why do you reek of soot and have red eyes, more importantly, how can you talk?"

This shocks the old Hell Hound a bit; the stupid rat can't remember anything? "I'm a Hell Hound stupid," he snarls, "So you're saying you lost your memory, what do you remember?" he adds on in a disgustingly sugar sweet voice.

"My name," Alvin answers simply as he wanders to the front of the cage and rests his paws on the bars his ears go back and he flashes his teeth, "And that YOU'RE not a friend, let me the hell OUT!" the Hell Hound stumbles back in shock stumbling over his paws as the Chipmunk roars with the ancient powers of the Dragons he contains within his blood, the bars begin to melt turning to molten liquid within seconds flat, the rodent's body suddenly catching on fire as he stalks forward hell bent on taking out the enemy before him.

"Wait! Wait are you sure about that!" the Hell Hound cries snarling and trying to pretend he isn't shaking in fear at the wild fury within the golden orbs of the chipmunk before him.

"I don't remember much, but I do know that I shouldn't be here, that much for sure," the rodent smirks raising a flaming paw in front him palm facing the hound, "And that even if you're a Hell Hound, you can still melt," with that said a powerful blast of fire hurtles like a comet straight into the demon dog's body quickly engulfing him whole, the flames don't even give him a chance to scream as he's consumed, not even ashes left in his wake.

"My, my, why must you be so hot headed hmm?" he twitches the flames dying about him upon hearing the sugar sweet voice, he shivers unsure why he's so afraid of that voice, he only remembers small tidbits, what happened to his memory, and the Chipette belonging to that voice, why is he so scared of her?

A shadow falls upon him and he turns with a sharp gasp and stumbles back, he's sure that she would've been pretty at one time, with ivory white fur and a slim body covered by a long black dress, her eyes however are a sickly green that seem to move like a vortex, and the left side of her face is nothing but pink ugly scars, her eye seemingly unharmed, her left arm is also in the same condition and the munk is sure so is the rest of her left side.

"Oh I see you noticed my new look huh, and it's all thanks to you and your little friends," the Chipette sneers taking a furious step towards him and delivering a harsh kick to his ribs, the munk cries out in shock as he feels something within him snap and he hits the floor on his back, the air exploding form his lungs.

"I-I don't know, what you're talking about," he stammers staring with wide eyes up at the Chipette, "Do you not remember me either Alvin?" she smirks reaching down and stroking his cheek as if he were to break despite just kicking him.

Something flashes in his golden eyes and he hisses, teeth sinking into her flesh, Widow screeches and slams her hind paw repeatedly into his broken rib, Alvin quickly darts away like a stricken dog, back arching as he snarls at her.

He recalls the misery she forced upon him, he vaguely remembers that, but he still doesn't remember much of anything else, it seems as if his mind is full of thick fog and the more he tries to remember the thicker it gets.

Widow suddenly grins, flashing her teeth, "Let me help you remember Alvin," she hums darkly as she glides across the cold tile floor, the burnt remains of a once large building, "You have no family, no friends, you're a monster to this world, you're the one responsible for your mother's death, that's why your brothers left you, they tried to kill you do you not remember? I, I did none of those things, they told you lies, made you believe that I was the one responsible for your torture, you see? Here you're safe,"

He frowns glaring daggers at her as she circles about him, was it true? How can he believe her when his body and mind are telling him to fight her? But what if she's telling the truth? He vaguely remembers her, only barely though, a smidge of her face.

He remembers something else too, a Chipette he was leaning over, her body unmoving, cold to the world, dead, his gut coils when he sees his paws resting on her shoulders, his mom? Did he really kill her? He remembers shaking her, yelling something at her, but what else? What else is he forgetting?

Widow watches on in pure amusement as his golden eyes dart back and forth as if watching something on the floor, holding his injured head in his paws as his body shakes, she can barely hear him mumbling, mumbling about forgetting something, something important.

"Why go through all this trouble in trying to remember? Why can't you believe me?" his head jerks up at the heartbreak in the Chipette's voice, he blinks in alarm upon noticing the threat of tears in her sickly green eyes.

He hesitates staring at the female his whole being is telling him to fight, to flee from, but part of his mind hesitates recalling a Chipette who took care of him, one he looked out for and even protected, he remembers how kind she was yet how stubborn and fun she was too, was this Widow?

He swallows softly, "You're telling the truth," he wasn't questioning her, oh no, he was confirming her words.

Widow smiles kindly, as kindly as she could muster, and reaches out a welcoming paw to which Alvin takes, she gently helps him up and draws her into a hug making him flinch as she jostles his now three broken ribs, she strokes his head like a cat as his head rests on her collar bone, the Chipette being surprisingly taller than him.

"You're going to behave now, aren't you," she coos to him as if talking to a child, "Yes Mistress," he answers gladly taking her gentle touch as a good sign.

He won't mess up, he won't make her mad, he understands now, he is her pet, her loyal demon, and she is his Master.

* * *

Ember halts nearly throwing Brittany from her back making the Chipette yelp in alarm, "What's wrong?" she asks electric blue eyes darting upward taking in the remaining shell of the Demon Trade building, most of it is nothing but crumbling burnt parts, while the thicker stone parts still stand, Brittany can sense a few demons within, but still no Alvin.

The Chipette doesn't question her friend though as Ember slinks forward, her dark pelt allowing her to sink into the shadows unnoticed, "I smell him, he's deeper inside, a large room I think, there's a few guards down here that I can take care of if you let me, I can handle them just fine while you get him and bring him out," Ember informs the Chipette peering over her shoulder to get a confirmation on the rough plan the pup had made up.

"Don't try to make too much noise though ok Ember? I don't want more to come running," Brittany softly scratches between the Hell Hound's ears making her tail wag, "Ok," with that Brittany slips down onto the ground and slinks off disappearing into a small crack in the wall, Ember however rushes straight for the front door planning on making sure there's no chance Brittany will get caught.

The Chipette swiftly moves down a deserted hallway, racing on all fours the backpack softly bumping against her back as she darts from shadow to shadow keeping her senses alert and her wavelengths open, acting as a sonar to catch the wavelengths of demons and any other creature that might be within the walls of the damaged building.

Brittany frowns ears twitching catching the conversation of a couple of Hell Hounds, "Alvin you say? That little old thing, how can he protect her, she has all of us after all," one asks in pure disbelief.

"Well she seems to think he's strong, she has him up in her own chambers, sometimes I think she seems to like him,"

"Don't be silly,"

Brittany fumes eyes narrowing and a feral growl threatening to escape her lips, she squeaks slamming her paws over her mouth and ducking into the shadows, since when did she become so primal and jealous?

Frowning the Chipette decides to ignore that thought and follow the path of the two conversing Hell Hounds who are pushing a cart topped with hidden food down a hall, Brittany sneaks aboard, hiding underneath the red tablecloth like she's seen so many people in movies do.

The cart soon comes to a halt, the Hell Hounds don't even get a chance to knock when she hears a pair of doors creak open, "Thank you I think I can handle it from here," with that the cart begins to move again, the doors swinging closed behind it.

Brittany's heart seems to stop as the cart stops once again, silence falls upon her ears as she waits, expecting this 'women' to start talking instead a familiar bored sigh reaches her ears, the voice at the door seemed to have been of a Hell Hound too, but now the voice is oh so familiar, "You can go, I don't need a babysitter," her heart nearly jumps out of her chest when she hears fading footsteps and the doors open then close.

Another sigh and she hears more footsteps, this time however they seem to be moving towards her, before the Chipette could react the tablecloth is snatched open and a paw closes around the collar of her shirt, the owner dragging her out from her hiding place.

She gasps upon meeting furious golden orbs, ears flattened against his head Alvin huffs at her, blowing a gust of hot air into her face, "Who are you? Are you here to kill my Mistress?" he snarls, Brittany beams at him, he truly is an amazing actor.

"Alvin you don't have to act, we're alone, Ember and I came to rescue you," Brittany chirps laughing softly, however Alvin doesn't laugh.

Brittany yelps as pain sears up her spine, her paws flying up to claw desperately at the paws around her neck which are pinning her against a wall, "How the hell do you know my name? Are you some Demon Hunter? Huh?" he slams her body against the wall making her cry out, the plaster cracks as does one of her ribs.

"A-Alvin, it's me Brittany, please this isn't funny," she can't help the begging in her voice, clinging to his wrists she fixes her gaze upon his face and she regrets it.

An evil sneer adorns his lips showing off his sharp canines, ears are trained forward as if he were listening to her pained cries; the golden embers of his eyes were gone replaced by greedy wild liquid red orbs like those of a monster.

He suddenly laughs, right in her face.

"Oh you're scared, why are you scared?" he mocks in a soft caring tone one would use on a baby, "Afraid the monster wants to play?" he curls a claw under her chin forcing her to look straight in his burning blood tinted eyes.

Brittany struggles, kicking in hopes of catching his legs but he seems too far away yet too close at the same time as she catches the scent of blood on him, "Alvin," tears brim in her eyes, her body is trembling now as her lungs ache in vain to try and consume enough air to keep her stable, he's only allowing enough for her brain to barely function, and even that isn't enough.

"Please, stop this! I don't like this game Alvin, stop playing around will you!" she cries resorting to digging her claws into his arms, his grin simply grows as she draws blood.

"But I like this game," he snickers leaning forward so his lips brush her cheek as he speaks, "Why don't you?" he sounds crazy, hysterical even, as if he could taste her fear, as if it were making him drunk.

The tears fall now, trailing down her cheeks as her vision grows hazy her chest aching in need for oxygen, "Alvin, you idiot," she whispers causing the munk to dart back eyes wide.

Blood drips thickly to the floor, silence falling upon the room as a ragged breath is drawn.

* * *

***snickers* this is what I get for watching scary epic YouTube videos, I can't help it, AMVs and Animashs are just amazing like that *shrugs*.**

**Remember boys and squirrels, never lick a porcupine, don't listen to cows (they always murmur 'don't eat me' weird right?) hug a sad stranger, and REVIEW, my demon kitty is lingering around here somewhere so I suggest you listen to all that O.o**

**Happy World Environment Day! X3**

_**MM15**_


	9. I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

_**WordNerb93 **_**I'm bringing the theme song back!  
**

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

**YAY! It returns! **

**Read on!**

* * *

Ember effectively dodges the stinger of a Scorpus, even though the frightening demons fast, she's faster, and smaller. The young Hell Hound scrambles swiftly to the side her eyes locking on the one exposed part of their body, an open portion of its back, the only place free of its dark armor.

She darts forward strong legs carrying her swiftly up to the demon's side, she jumps at the last second barely missing the sharp tip of a pincer, her teeth sink into the soft exposed flesh of the Scorpus, she begins to wildly through her head from side to side, ripping the exposed flesh to pieces and thus paralyzing the Scorpus.

Usually you'd have to leave the weapon lodged in its flesh but the heated bite of a Hell Hound is enough to leave them paralyzed, the pup shakes her head disgusted at the bitter acidic taste lingering on her tongue, oblivious to the demon slinking towards her.

The creature is about 4.5 feet long and 2 feet from front paw to shoulder, its body is covered in thick brown fur and the head looks like that of a wild lynx, the feet are like those of a dog with long claws used to dig into its prey, two long fangs hang over its bottom lip like an overbite, a long cat like tail swishes back and forth behind it, eyes narrowed as its tongue runs over its fangs coating them in saliva.

Ember's ear twitches and she whips around ruby red eyes widening as the Vampiromorph smashes into her, pinning the poor pup beneath it hissing in her face as she whimpers and squirms trying to wiggle free.

"Let me go!" Ember barks sinking her small pointed teeth into the Vampiromorph's leg, the cat like creature hisses ears flying back against its head it draws back its paw and slices her cheek open, her blood splatters onto the cobblestone beneath her, her skin stinging in response to the deep wound.

The Vampiromorph greedily laps at its blood stained claws, drinking up her hot blood, Ember whimpers watching as its eyes grow hazy and in a blur of dark fur its jaws fly towards her.

Only it doesn't make contact, suddenly the heavy weight pinning her against the floor is gone and a familiar scent reaches the young hound's nose, Grendel.

The Chupacarbra is currently in a wrestling match with the Vampiromorph, winning easily due to his human like hands and his height, the two demon blood suckers struggle against the other trying to gain over the other.

Ember shakily stands shocked at the turn of events, Grendel is swift and grasps the Vampiromorph's neck, with a quick jerk of his hands the Vampiromorph lays still in his hold ;eyes open even in death.

The Chupacarbra sighs heavily and looks to Ember glowing violet eyes a little unsettling, especially with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth where he and bitten into the Vampiromorph.

"Are you ok?" Ember jumps in alarm, looking up at him with wide eyes, "Uh yeah, what about you?" she questions eyeing the other demon curiously.

"I'm fine, where's Brittany, I could've sworn Dave said she'd be with you,"

"Oh yeah, she's off finding Alvin, are the others with you?" Ember asks trotting past the many corpses of the guards, "No, Dave didn't want to risk any more of the kids getting hurt,"

"Oh ok,"

* * *

He stares at her unmoving in shock, almost as soon as it had happened his rage subsides, replaced by horror.

"WHAT THE HECK!" she flinches at the volume of his voice, she hits the floor with a soft 'thump' and gasps for air happily taking it in and ignoring her sore lungs.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" his knees hit the floor as he scrambles to get a good grip on the slick blood coated hilt of a small knife, buried deep to the hilt drawing a decent amount of blood and making it difficult to dislodge the weapon.

"It was the only thing I could think of, do you remember?" her voice is soft, frightened almost, as if he'd slap her for speaking.

He hesitates and looks up trying to meet her eyes but only seeing her head bowed her auburn furred fringe hiding her electric blue eyes from him, he scowls at this and sighs, "I remember, I-I don't know how or why, but yeah I remember,"

Brittany snorts a soft laugh, "Good, can we leave before that woman shows up?" she asks hopefully, staring down at her paws folded in her lap and trying to ignore the pain in her chest and throat.

"After I get this damned knife out, you lodged it in there deep, did you really have to stab yourself for me to remember?" the munk asks eyebrows furrowed as the knife begins to slip out of the Chipette's shoulder making her twitch in discomfort.

"At the moment," Brittany laughs without humor as the knife comes out in Alvin's paw, the munk tosses the blood soaked weapon away and notices she still won't look at him, "Brittany, Britt," he grasps her uninjured shoulder.

"NO!" he jerks back as she scrambles back cowering against the wall her body trembling as her paws fly up to clutch her head, "Please, I didn't mean it ok? J-just don't touch me, don't," her voice cracks and his heart stops, his ears falling back golden eyes showing his hurt, his guilt at the pain and fear weaved deep within her voice.

"Britt…." He reaches out slowly, Brittany's only response is to try and bury herself against the wall, like if she tried hard enough she'd melt into it, he gently rests a paw on her injured shoulder, when she doesn't respond he wraps his arm fully around her and before she could react, draws her flush up against his chest holding her firmly in place with both of his arms wrapped around her.

His fingers work through her fur, his cheek resting against the top of her head as he holds the delicate Chipette close, listening to her small quiet sobs as her paws knot themselves into his hoody, her face buried in his neck.

He exhales softly, before he starts to sing.

Tomorrow morning if you wake

Up and the sun does not appear

I will be here

If in the dark, we lose sight of love

Hold my hand, and have no fear

'Cause I will be here

I will be here

When you feel like being quiet

When you need to speak your mind

I will listen

And I will be here

When the laughter turns to cryin'

Through the winning, losing and trying

We'll be together

I will be here

Tomorrow morning, if you wake up

And the future is unclear

I will be here

Just as sure as seasons were made for change

Our lifetimes were made for these years

So I will be here

I will be here

And you can cry on my shoulder

When the mirror tells us we're older

I will hold you

And I will be here

To watch you grow in beauty

And tell you all the things you are to me

I will be here

I will be true to the promise I have made

To you and to the one who gave you to me

Tomorrow morning, if you wake up

And the sun does not appear

I will be here

Oh, I will be here

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I'm sorry," he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, reaching out with his soul he allows soothing wavelengths to gently surround her soul, trying to remove the pain and fear he had caused, trying to heal her.

"I know," she whispers, the hurt and terror long gone, her eyes dry and peering up at his face with understanding, "You couldn't help it, you didn't remember," she says simply.

Alvin's jaw tightens and he shakes his head pulling back to stare at her, "That's still no excuse, I should never hurt you, NEVER, even if it was to save my own life, I'd never hurt you and I shouldn't have in the first place, don't you see that?"

He stares intently at her searching her startled electric blue eyes, the Chipette taking in his words, now it's his turn to be shocked as Brittany begins to laugh, her body shaking with laughter as Alvin just gapes at her in pure shock.

"S-sorry, it's just, your so CUTE," Alvin blinks mouth hanging open unable to respond, his cheeks heating up, he clamps his mouth shut and turns away frowning, "Whatever, d-don't you see though? I shouldn't have done that,"

Brittany rolls her eyes; the trauma seems to have been wiped clean from her mind and body as she scoffs at him: "Doesn't everyone make mistakes? I'll always forgive you stupid; you proved well enough that you didn't mean it, what song was that anyways?"

"_Will be there_….hey don't change the subject!"

"You're making this a whole lot bigger than what it is, I'm fine Alvin, really I understand and I forgive you, why won't you forgive yourself?" Brittany questions staring intently at him, not affected by the sharp glow of his golden eyes anymore, if everything they look stunning to her now.

Alvin huffs and for a moment it looks like he's just going to ignore her, "Fine," he grumbles like a child eyes shifting to focus on the still bleeding wound of her shoulder.

"Good, now let's go this place is freaky and- ALVIN!" Brittany screams in shock as said munk suddenly begins to undress her, "IDIOT JUST BECAUSE I FORGIVE YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET UNDER MY SKIRT!" she tries in vain to escape but it seems he's intent on getting her jacket off.

"Stupid it's not that!" his cheeks are painted crimson as he finally flings the blood soaked material away, "Your staining your clothes," he huffs pointing to her shoulder, the Chipette glances down at the decent sized hole in her flesh, barely missing her tank top strap.

"Here," Brittany blinks watching quietly as Alvin tears the clean sleeve off her ruined jacket; Brittany was about to protest but realized how much effort it'd take to get the stain out; and proceeds to use it as a bandage before slipping out of his hoody and holding it out to her.

"I have a tank top," the Chipette points out taking the offered clothes and trying to avoid staring at his exposed chest, "It's cold and you don't want your wound to get infected, besides my body temperature is fair higher than yours so I won't even notice its gone," he says as he stands helping Brittany up as well.

Widow had made him put on dark jeans earlier and now he's thankful for them, he slips his paws into the pockets watching as Brittany squirms into his hoody, "How do I look?" she questions posing.

Alvin twitches and shrugs, "Nice, now let's go," he says turning to leave, "No, you have to tell me I'm beautiful or it'll hurt my feelings," Brittany whines tugging at his arm like a toddler wanting attention, "You look beautiful now can we go? I thought you wanted to leave?"

"You're blushing! You like that I'm wearing your clothes!"

"No I'm not and what makes you think that!"

"Maybe I should raid your closet and start wearing your shirts and boxers to bed,"

"NO!"

"Ah ha, you're blushing, you're blushing!"

"Am not!"

* * *

Ember and Grendel turn upon hearing the two bickering rodents walking towards them, Grendel notices with quiet amusement the fact that Brittany is dressed in Alvin's hoody and the munk is blushing, trying in vain to argue with the smug looking Chipette who looks kind of small in his clothes.

"Brittany, Alvin!" Ember bounds forward plowing into the two and proceeding to drown them in her saliva, "OFF!" Alvin carefully pushes the pup off and stands wiping at his face before leading a paw to Brittany who hugs her hell hound puppy as soon as she's standing again.

"You're hurt Ember does it sting?" the Chipette coos gently stroking the pup's muzzle and laying her head against her unwounded cheek, the pup merely purrs in affection enjoying the attention while Alvin simply stares at the two somewhat jealous and Ember seems to notice.

"Alvin are you ok?" Ember questions turning Brittany's attention to the rodent, "Oh yeah I'm fine," he chuckles rubbing the back of his head, "But you smell of blood, and your stiff,"

Alvin twitches narrowing his eyes at the observant demon, "How'd you tell?" he asks resting a paw over his broken ribs which are healing at a sluggish pace thanks to the sedates from earlier, Ember simply smiles at him making him stick his tongue out.

"Your ribs are broken! Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany snaps frowning at him, Alvin raises his paws in defeat, "They don't hurt that much, besides my first priority as your partner, friend, and demon is to make sure your safe and happy first, for all I care I could die," he says immediately regretting it when he sees tears blur her electric blue eyes.

"Uh wait, uh I didn't mean-,"

"Don't ever say that, got it?" he swallows giving a soft nod of his head, golden eyes wide as he watches her turn and storm off out the front door, Grendel silently follows, Ember trots over to the startled rodent and touches her nose to his shoulder.

"She really cares for you Alvin, more than you think," with that she follows after the others leaving Alvin to trail after in confusion, why is it the pup is younger than him and yet sounds so much smarter?

* * *

"It turned out well,"

"I told you it would, but do you think they'll be able to pass the other trials? Insanity wants to break their Bond and yet they still haven't told each other what lies not only in their hearts but souls, do you think they're not brave enough to find the truth?"

"They're brave enough, and strong enough, they have friends who will help guide them and rescue them, or turn them in the right direction, trust me this will all fall into place soon enough,"

The white furred Chipette shifts then sighs, "Can I stop looking like her please?" Widow questions seeming slightly annoyed, a soft laugh answers her, "Of course,"

A white light overtakes the Chipette's body, it lasts only a moment before fading, in her place stands a black furred chipmunk, his tail is gray and has white spots, the rodent is dressed in a silver V-neck shirt with black shorts, two folded iron bladed fans are strapped to the belt of his shorts and a crimson cloak covers his pearl grey eyes.

"I really hate shifting into the opposite gender," he grumbles stretching and popping his shoulders, rolling his neck to work out a knot.

"Relax Retsasid, you won't have to do it again for some time," the feminine voice assures him as the doors behind him swing open, the munk turns pearl grey eyes locking on the tall form of a gray furred bat.

The bat walks forward easily on his hind paws coming to stand next to the rodent making sure to have a decent amount of space between them, "Did everything go as plan?" the bat questions.

The bat himself is about the size of a flying fox bat, with fangs like a vampire bat that hang over his bottom lip like an overbite, his left eye is a dark green the pupil fogged over with cataracts yet it's obvious he can still see, his right is clear and is a sharp blue, the ends of his wings are adorned with sharp blades meant for slashing while he flies, around his neck and going down his back is a white mane of sorts.

"Oh welcome back Drake, and yes everything worked out perfectly," the female giggles at the thought, her silhouette the only thing the two male rodents can see, she's lying sideways in a burnt throne a wild bushy tail swishing back and forth brushing against the floor.

"Everything's going as planned,"

* * *

**YAY! Alvin and Brittany moments! X3 **

**I just can't get enough of the two *fangirl squeal* don't worry your OCs will be appearing in the next chapter, I haven't forgotten about them.**

**Remember munks and ettes! Fire and ice are AWESOME! Cookies make bears happy, pandas aren't racist, and chipmunks DO talk and sing!**

**Happy National Chocolate Ice Cream Day!**

_**MM15**_


	10. Three new faces

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

* * *

"Where could they be, it's been nearly three hours?" a pacing Dave mumbles as he walks swiftly back and forth across the kitchen, thunder crashes above them shaking the house a bit.

"I'm sure they're fine, they seem to be cable of handling themselves," Natasha points out frowning at the cards in her paws sky blue eyes calculating, Ghost chews on a toothpick as he sets two cards down on the pile in the middle of the table.

Simon frowns at the move and shifts through his own, not everyone is playing cards though, Svengal HAS cards he's just choosing to build a tower out of them with the help of Alexis, Eleanor, Theodore, Alice, T.J and Rose, so far they're doing pretty good, Jeanette is sitting beside Simon deciding not to play but watch and study.

Ivan flips through a book seemingly bored, deep yellow eyes unfocused on the pages, Tony lies on his back on the window sill, pale blue eyes following the trail of a raindrop as it glides down the cool glass.

Ethan is talking to Eve on the island in the middle of the kitchen in his paw is a flickering flame which Eve's empty sockets are trained on and she seems to be questioning him while smiling, Xander and Cynder sit side by side sharing a bowl of popcorn as they watch a re-run of SpongeBob on a small TV perched on the kitchen contour, they've never seen let alone heard of SpongeBob so their eyes are glued to the screen as if it were hypnotizing them.

Max is curled up a sleep in a chair his dirty blonde furred chest rising and falling with even breaths; Skylar is spinning a spoon on her finger, the vampirette sighing heavily as she watches Dave pace back and forth along with Claire, the two females' eyes following him as if watching a tennis match.

Eric is flipping through the huge old book glancing up at Dave with a sigh, "They're fine," the munk assures the human who seems to be deaf to his words, sighing Eric frowns at three familiar faces printed in the book, he quickly turns the page for fear one of the kids may see it.

Lightening tears through the dark sky, the lights flicker and dim for a few heartbeats before buzzing back to life, thunder rocking the house, someone screams.

Standing soaked to the bone and furious is Alvin, Brittany, Ember, and Grendel; they're all standing in the kitchen doorway looking hungry, tired, and downright annoyed.

"Sometimes I hate the rain," Brittany mumbles flicking the red hood off her head and shaking her head whacking Alvin with her ponytail making him flinch away, the rodent wanders forward making a beeline for the fridge, Ember ducks swiftly under the kitchen table and proceeds to try and clean the water from her fur, Grendel looks to Dave who nods as if he could tell what the Chupacarbra was thinking with just a glance, Grendel wonders off most likely to get dried off.

Brittany happily hugs her sisters and friends, informing the other Chipettes of what happened, the group migrates into the living room giggling and whispering amongst themselves, Ember stands and follows leaving the rest of the males, and Claire who doesn't really seem to care, in the kitchen.

"So what happened to you?" Simon questions his older sibling as he shuffles the deck, seeing as the girls taking part in it have left, "Uh munknapped again by Widow, lost my memory for a while, gained it back, here I am," Alvin explains eyes narrowed at the expiration date on a carton of milk.

"Widow, but I thought she was dead," Xander says abandoning the TV, "So did I, but I saw her with my own eyes," Alvin pushes aside a bowl of left over spaghetti and picks up an apple weighing in his paw before making a face and putting it aside.

"Are you sure it wasn't a Doppelganger?" Simon questions making Alvin turn to him with wide eyes, "I don't think so, and I'd be able to tell if it was,"

Ivan had closed his book to listen intently to the conversation, Tony rolled over to watch, Ghost simply yawns, Svengal and T.J continue to work on the tower of cards but their ears are facing backwards, trained on their voices.

"There's another small group of rodents," different pairs of eyes shift to where Eric is sitting, the older munk holds up the large book showing the dark inked sketches of three rodents.

One is of a munk, dressed in a V-neck t-shirt, and dark shorts, a dark colored cloak covers his eyes, and two folded fans are strapped to his hips, the next is a tall bat with fangs that hang over its bottom lip, long claws adorn its feet, and razor sharp blades are placed along the edge of its wings, a white mane surrounds its neck and goes down its back, the last rodent is a Chipette, the pictures itself is worn away, the only thing they can make out is that fact that she is a female.

"W-who are they?" Theodore stammers staring with wide eyes at the two male rodent's intense stares even for a drawing, "I don't know what they call themselves, I only know that they're strong, stronger than me even, their magic is old and rare, I'd want to be on their side," Eric says softly as he gently shuts the book.

"I bet I can take them on," Alvin snorts finally seeming to find what he wanted, he pulls out a jar of souls and uncaps it swiftly downing the contents, Simon sighs and shakes his head, Dave face palms, and Eric just stares at his eldest son with wide eyes.

"What? They don't affect me," Alvin states putting the empty jar back in the fridge, "Ok I'm going to bed," with that he struts out of the kitchen as lightning and thunder dart through the clouds.

"We all need to get to bed, tomorrow we'll discuss some important matters," Dave says offering a hand to Claire who happily takes it and stands, no one argues with the man and separate, preparing for sleep.

* * *

"Should we even have followed them?"

"Shh, it's just getting good!"

The bat, Drake easily keeps himself aloft despite his drowsy appearance, Retsasid darts over the ground beneath him pulling ahead then dipping back, something moves just to the munks right, another rodent, and the owner of the famine voice.

"Arivis, are you sure we should be here? We risked it back at the Trading building," Retsasid points out trying to get Drake's previous concern out in the open to the Chipette.

"You're just nervous is all, I'm so glad it rained last night, and I don't think I'd be in a very good mood if I had to run in this,"

Drake shakes his head swooping down into the open backyard of Dave's house, the grass is covered in morning dew that tinkles in the rays of the sun, the bat turns as Retsasid darts out of the cover of the forest, " She's insane," the munk chuckles as a short golden furred Chipette stumbles out into the yard.

"I swear there was a spider on me," she snaps pink eyes darting back to the forest to glare at said spider where ever it may be, "When was it you said they'll be out?" Drake questions his different colored eyes drifting to the back door of the house the blades on his wings lightly clinging together.

"In a minute or two, something is burning," suddenly the back door slams open and what appears to be a swarm of rodents rush out into the early morning coughing and fanning near their noses each one looking either annoyed or pissed.

Arivis beams at her two companions in triumph obviously chanting, 'told you!' in her head, "Alvin! What the heck was that all about? Couldn't you have let the toaster toast the bread instead of trying to speed it up by setting the thing on fire?" Simon snaps glaring daggers at his older sibling.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," he defends himself.

"Yeah good idea," Ivan grumbles ignoring the glare shot his way as he wipes a smear of ash off his cheek, the entire group begins to talk about who knows what, Simon and Alvin bickering.

Alvin suddenly stiffens and whips around growling a threat at the three new comers standing at the edge of the woods, "Who the hell are you?" he snaps eyes narrowed at them.

Simon blinks mouth open in shock, "It's the three from the book Dad showed us," he mumbles taking a small step back, the Chipette's bushy ears perk up eyes glittering brightly, "Oh you managed to hang onto it! Hear that it's working out just like I told you!" she chirps.

"Wait how did you know?" Brittany steps forward electric blue eyes boring into the other Chipette's, the two unknown male rodents shift a step forward as if Brittany may attack, the golden furred pink eyed Chipette tilts her head.

"If I tell you it would take the surprise away," she mumbles seeming hurt.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Alvin demands walking towards them slowly, as if he were stalking them, Drake narrows his eyes not liking the looks of him as the munk draws closer suddenly acting territorial.

The Chipette gasps in alarm and the bat lurches into action just as Alvin sprints forward, the two rodents slamming into each other rolling across the dew covered grass in a blur of russet and gray fur.

Alvin slams his hind paws into the bat's abdomen knocking the flying rodent off him, the bat lurches backward taking to the air, Alvin swiftly rolls over crouching low before propelling himself up and towards the bat.

The bat's right wing arches down the blades making contact with Alvin's chest, slicing through his night shirt and skin, knocking him back down to earth, "STOP! Stop it you two!" Brittany yells about to storm forward to break them apart.

Alvin struggles to sit up as the bat advances on him, his blood dripping down the blades attached to his wings, "It's ok Drake, he's done," the pink eyed Chipette says simply watching on with wide eyes.

Alvin turns his gaze on her startled, he wasn't going to get up, in fact he was waiting to see if the bat would attack again or not, how did she know he was done?

"We're not here to hurt any of you, simply to help you find the right paths to take," the bat states calmly, Alvin takes the flying rodent in, the bat himself is about the size of a flying fox bat, with fangs like a vampire bat that hang over his bottom lip like an overbite, his left eye is a dark green the pupil fogged over with cataracts yet it's obvious he can still see, his right is clear and is a sharp blue, the ends of his wings are adorned with sharp blades meant for slashing while he flies, around his neck and going down his back is a white mane of sorts.

Alvin nods at him, "So you know about everything then?" Simon asks stepping forward to study the new three, "More," the Chipette pipes up earning warning glares from her two friends making her bite her bottom lip quickly as if it'd hold the word in.

The munk has black fur, his tail is gray and has white spots, the rodent is dressed in a silver V-neck shirt with black shorts, two folded iron bladed fans are strapped to the belt of his shorts and a crimson cloak covers his eyes.

The Chipette is short and small, with long golden fur, her bangs are straight and go down over her forehead before curving off to the right, and her hair is curly and falls about her shoulders, with large childlike pink colored eyes, her ears and tail are extremely bushy, she's dressed in a simple outfit that consists of white shorts, and a white tank top with a neon pink jacket over it.

"I'm Drake," the bat introduces himself walking back to his companions, "I'm Retsasid," the munk points to his chest smirking.

"Arivis!" the Chipette cheers darting forward and grabbing hold of Alvin's paws heaving him to his hind paws, she giggles like a child and darts off disappearing into the house as if she owned it.

"Arivis!" the two male rodents take off after her leaving the others to follow with confused looks, "I don't trust them," Ethan grumbles to Ghost, who nods in agreement.

* * *

***yawns and rubs eyes* man I'm getting light headed; I've been staring at this screen for too long.**

**I promise there will be more in the next chapter! This was kind of a filler I guess.**

**Remember! The moon shall always be made of cheese, dogs are freaking FUNNY, yogurt isn't as good as pudding ( to me anyways), and the Chipmunks and Chipettes are IMMORTAL!**

_**MM15**_


	11. Let it begin

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

**Read and enjoy or my kitty will eat your face! **

* * *

Eric wearily eyes the three new rodents before him, "Why do you three look like these three?" the older munk holds up the book showing the drawings.

"Oh because that's us," Arivis chirps innocently, "What she means to say is that the artist drew a picture of my dad, Drake's dad, and Arivis' mother," Retsasid says simply.

Eric remains silent a moment before snapping the book closed which creates a loud _snap _startling the snooping rodents lingering near the door of the bedroom, crowding around each other and even climbing on one another's shoulders to try to hear what they're saying beyond the closed door.

Arivis' ear twitches and she smirks eyes slanting sideways to land on the door where she knows the other teens are hiding, Eric sighs seeming tired, "You may go, I'm sorry for pulling you aside like that you must be hungry,"

At this all three of their faces light up, "Starving," they all confirm making the older rodent laugh, "You're free to go," he chuckles.

"Were we being held captive?" Arivis questions earning a pat on the head from Drake, "No," he assures her as the three leave Eric behind to scan through the book, the older rodent shaking his head as he studies the drawings on the old yellowed paper.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three new comers to settle into the group, as a matter of fact it seems that they've been able to make the quieter munks and ettes open up, of course it's also probably due to all of them being cooped up in the same house for over a week.

Everyone was beginning to break.

"I'm BORED!" Alvin whines throwing a dice at T.J, the cube smacks the other darker russet furred rodent in the cheek; he doesn't stir from sleep however.

Alvin scowls in disappointment, he was sure T.J would jerk awake and start a fight, a fight would be fun and it'd be a challenge.

"I WANNA FIGHT!"

Simon rolls his eyes behind his book and peers over the spine to shoot his whining brother a warning glare, "Alvin, try to behave normal for ONCE, can't you do that?" he questions hopefully.

Alvin lifts his head and sticks his tongue out, "No, I can't, I've been trapped in this stupid little house for over a week, I'm getting antsy," the munk grumbles picking at a loose thread in the couch cushion.

"I agree with him on this one," Ivan speaks up as he plays Ghost in chess, the two not seeming to be much into the game considering they were just idly moving their pieces all over the place, not taking time to think over a move.

Natasha lies up against a wall on her back, legs propped up parallel with the wall watching the ceiling fan in a trance, Cynder is lighting a candle, blowing the flame out, then lighting it again, creating little smoke signals almost, Rose is flipping through the channels on the TV, Alexis fast asleep beside Svengal who is playing on Dave's IPad, Alice is separating Skittles according to size and shape seeming intent on getting them all in the right pile, Tony and Ethan are trying the Cinnamon challenge in the kitchen with Theodore, Eleanor and Xander, so far none of them are winning.

Drake is hanging from the ceiling sleeping contently; Arivis is placing stickers on Dave's face, the man having fallen asleep in his recliner, Retsasid is making paper airplanes beside her, Max and Skylar had gone with Claire to help with her to-do list, Eric is working on some sort of robot down in the basement and Jeanette had managed to snag the book away and is flipping through its pages on the floor, Eve beside her, translating the longer Demon words into English.

Alvin frowns, where's Brittany and Ember? Not to mention Grendel?

Sitting up his nose twitching the munk catches the familiar faint scent of Brittany's flower perfume and her soft faint scent of fire, and grins hitting the floor with a soft 'thud' he scampers after the Chipette following her invisible trail, jumping over Jeanette and Eve in the process.

Sighing in relief Simon returns to his book, dark blue eyes swiftly drinking in the small print and storing it away for future use.

Alvin frowns upon noticing the trail went outside; tilting his head he curiously pokes his head out the cat door Dave had installed golden eyes locking on Grendel leaning up against the trunk of a tree, Ember lying at his side playing with a flower by her paws.

Alvin quickly makes his way over to them motioning with a finger to his lips not to blow his cover, the two demons nod slightly as he begins to scale the tree, Brittany's scent getting stronger as he reaches the first branch.

He smirks as he hops from branch to branch until he reaches a thicker branch, peering around the trunk of the tree he spots his prey, ears slick back, body tenses; he leaps forward flying around the trunk and jumping on top of the Chipette.

Brittany screams in shock as she's suddenly knocked onto her back something heavy and hot hovering over her body, she had screwed her eyes shut upon impact, familiar laughter reaches her ears and she opens her eyes slamming a paw against the munk's shoulder.

"Alvin! You jerk!" she pounds her fists against his chest in pure annoyance before trying to push him off, "Get off!" Alvin simply smiles waiting as she calms down, her punches becoming weaker and weaker until she finally stops and glares up at him, electric blue eyes intense with annoyance.

"Done?" he teases making her huff, "Yes, now please let me up," she mumbles to which he raises an eyebrow.

"Please Alvin?" grinning he sits back pulling her up with him, he settles with his back against the trunk not releasing his hold on the Chipette, he tugs her into his lap.

"What are you doing up here any ways?" Alvin asks as Brittany shifts in his lap, rolling over she rests her head against his chest and yawns, the warmth from his body making her sleepy.

"I felt something,"

"Felt something?" Alvin echoes confused, peering up at the sun filtering through the leaves and studying the patterns it creates on the branches of the tree.

"Yeah, like a wavelength only this one didn't flatter or pulse, it was just, there, like hovering above the ground like a fog," Brittany mumbles into his hoody still feeling the lingering spindles of the strange wavelength playing through her mind, as if searching for something.

Alvin absentmindedly begins to run his fingers through Brittany's ponytail, gently unsnarling small knots; "What did it feel like?" he questions quietly, noticing her calming heartbeat softly drumming against his skin.

"Quiet, heavy, it looked dark and thick, like you couldn't see through it no matter how hard you tried, I kind of felt sick with grief and….jealousy but I have no idea what I was jealous of, I just wanted to be alone for a minute, but the wavelength begin to withdrawal, that's when you showed up,"

Alvin grins, "So I can scare off wavelengths? Interesting," Brittany rolls her eyes listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"This war when do you think it will start?" Brittany questions lifting her head to meet Alvin's gaze, the munk studies her face, probing her electric blue orbs for any hint as to what she wants his answer to be.

"I don't know, Eric is acting as if it'll be soon but I doubt it," he states with a roll of his eyes, Brittany studies him intently, memorizing his features for a minute, "When you said you loved me, I didn't answer,"

Alvin blinks caught off guard by her statement his eyes focus on her's, "Y-yeah, I guess, you just kind of accepted it," he stammers rubbing the back of his head nervously removing his paws from her fur.

"What if I had rejected you?" his stomach suddenly twists painfully and for a moment he forgot how to breathe, it felt like he had been punched in the gut then choked his heart aches.

"I'd accept it, but I'd be sad, I g-guess," Brittany listens to his voice noticing how scared he sounds, she was testing him, it was clear he didn't know.

"Alvin," he swallows at her soft spoken voice, that's when he sees the smile on her face, "I was merely checking to see if you were telling the truth," she giggles making him scowl.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you said it in the heat of the moment, you know, we kissed, your dad was going to destroy our school and the world, it happens all the time with couples, they get desperate and blurt out they love each other, that's why I didn't say it back,"

"But I do love you, and you have to believe me this time because we're not kissing, and we're not going to go battle anything," Alvin smirks despite the blush dusting his cheeks, he rarely ever blushed, told the truth, or goes soft, she seems to bring all these things out of him without even trying.

"I love you too," she smiles warmly, nervously waiting for his response, which was to pull her into a gentle kiss, pulling back Alvin grins at her wide eyed expression, "Good," he chirps.

* * *

"_Their bond is getting stronger, should I?"_

"_Yes, we can't have them getting closer, that will just make things too hard,"_

"_Are you sure? It could kill him,"_

"_I don't care, I want their bond broken! I want it to be ended, NOW!"_

* * *

**SHORT! SHORT!**

**Gah I'm running low on ideas *sulks* **

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and was horrible, I think my funk is coming back O_o**

_**MM15**_


	12. Alvin?

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

**Read and enjoy or my kitty will eat your face! **

**WARNING! Blood and crazy demons later on! A little bit of OOC!**

* * *

Arivis nervously glances outside as if waiting for something bad to happen; quietly chewing on her bottom lip the suddenly quiet Chipette doesn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Is she always like this?" Max questions spring green eyes shifting to Drake; who's eyeing his friend closely.

"Not unless her vision is foggy," the bat mumbles thoughtfully as if doubting the thought himself, lost grazes travel from one rodent to another upon the bat's words.

"Vision?" Simon echoes fixing his round black glasses sitting on his muzzle, Retsasid hears this and wanders over deciding a glass of water can be put on hold.

"What about her vision?" the munk turns to Drake seeming worried, the bat sighs in response.

"Arivis has this old curse on her mind and eyes, it doesn't hurt her or anything, it just allows her to see glimpses into the future and since it's on both her mind and eyes she can chose what she wants to see, like certain time and events, most of the time they just come to her out of the blue, when her vision is foggy that means something she can't see is coming and its beyond her control, she can even change the direction of the things in her vision sometimes, when she can't see anything it usually spells disaster," the bat explains laying it all on the line for the group.

"So this thing that's coming, it's bad?" Alexis questions frowning.

"Most likely," Retsasid answers jumping up onto the window sill Arivis is sitting on, he leans down beside her placing a paw on her shoulder, "You ok?" he asks softly, terrified pink eyes lock with his, her body trembling.

"They're in danger," she whispers hoarsely, just as a scream rips through the house.

Arivis inhales sharply as Retsasid whips his head around hackles rising on the back of his neck at the invisible threat, Cynder lays crumpled on the living room floor clutching her left arm as her body convulses as if she were being electrocuted.

"CYNDER!" Xander rushes over to her side followed by Alexis and Alice, the other's quickly crowd around making sure to give her some room, Xander reaches out to lift her up but when his paws make contact he hisses in pain and withdrawals them swiftly, his fingers stinging like hell.

Cynder is burning up, another scream jerks everyone's attention to Eve, the daughter of Death is lying on her back trying in vain to breath clutching at her throat as her body convulses just like Cynder's, she chokes out another scream and blue fire suddenly explodes from her body driving away her friends.

"What's going on?" Dave rushes in from the front yard dropping his briefcase just as Simon collapses without a sound, unmoving, Theodore follows right after, his knees hitting the floor as his eyes roll into the back of his head and he thumps against the hard wood floor without a sound; Tony grunts and hits the floor shivering, his breath escaping in clouds.

Panic sets in like a heavy fog, "What's happening!" Eleanor wails tears clouding her light green eyes as she hugs Jeanette tightly.

"Help, help!" Ember rushes in with Brittany on her back, Alvin lying across the Chipettes lap his body drenched in sweat his eyes glazed with fever.

Eric rushes into the room followed by Grendel and Claire, the adults swiftly begin to settle the kids down and get the ill ones into a room, hoping to quarantine whatever is going on into one room.

The remaining kids sit in a small circle in the floor of the brothers' room, none daring to break the silence that's settled upon the house.

Finally Svengal can't take it anymore, "What the hell is going on," he demands bright yellow eyes boring into Arivis' pink one's daring her to answer him, "You're blind in your right eye," the chipette mumbles.

"Answer me, please!" Svengal begs, the Chipette shifts glancing to Drake and Retsasid sitting opposite her, they frown confused too, only she knows.

"Insanity, she knows this spell that affects half breeds and magic users, she placed on us, all of us. It makes half breeds lose control of their powers and they tend to act like they have rabies, we can't use magic, at all," the Chipette mumbles quietly her pink eyes shifting to train on the floor.

"No magic?" Jeanette whispers under her breath; Ethan frowns clenching his paws into fist he waits blue eyes narrowed in concentration, no fire.

"She's right," the munk mumbles in disbelief, one by one they test their powers.

Ivan closes his deep yellow eyes and tries to heal a small cut on his arm, opening his eyes he frowns in shock, the cut is still there. Ghost concentrates on using his psionic powers to turn himself invisible , nothing; Alice tries to shape shift but remains the same; Rose also tries to change her form yet stays in her normal chipette body; Xander tries to move the shadows cast upon the floor but they remain still and lifeless making the munk scowl; Brittany tries to move a strand of ribbon on her arm and gets no response; Jeanette tries to create a flower using a spell she memorized, nothing happens; Eleanor focuses on the plants outside but they seem out of reach, as if they're not even there ; the remaining rodents use weapons instead of magic so they're perfectly fine.

Arivis huffs, "Told you," she grumbles bitterly just as the smell of smoke fills their sensitive noses making all the rodents recoil in disgust at the sour scent.

"Alvin," Brittany is up and out of the room without a second thought, rushing on all fours towards the room where the munk was taken, she smashes her shoulder into the wood, the door wasn't closed all the way and swings open without much resistance.

Her electric blue eyes widen in horror, her breath catching in her throat as smoke burns its way into her lungs, lying on the bed closet to the window is Alvin.

The bed itself is ablaze, black smoke billowing up towards the ceiling, the munk arches up off the mattress screaming as his father and Ember try to hold him down the rodent thrashing against their holds eyes wide open and glowing a neon white, long sharp teeth gnashing together as he screams and struggles, the fire building and building as he fights them, blood leaking from his nose and the corner of his mouth.

Tears burn in her eyes, the chipette shaking her head in disbelief, just as Alvin lashes out catching Ember across the muzzle with his claws, the pup yelps and jerks back blood blossoming from her wound eyes wide in shock and pain.

Low laughter escapes Alvin's lips, his bursts out in a mad hysteria of laughs as he turns and smashes his fist into his father's nose, knocking the older rodent onto the floor and without a second thought Alvin bursts forward slamming his body into Brittany's and sending her skidding across the hall, the far wall stopping her body.

Alvin grins flashing sharp teeth as he slinks forward on all fours, fire consuming his body as he looms over the gasping Chipette, he tilts his head, empty white glowing eyes locking with hers, blood leaking between his teeth.

"A-Alvin," Brittany's vision blurs, her body throbbing as she tries to regain her breath that had been suddenly swiped from her body, she weakly lifts her head, only to have a paw smash into her skull pushing her cheek against the cold surface of the floor a strangled cry escaping her lips.

"What?" the munk snarls grinding her cheek against the floor, "Stop," Brittany hisses, Alvin's entire form goes rigid, muscles coiling beneath his skin as he struggles against the spell and his master's order.

Just as soon as it begun, it ends, Alvin inhales sharply, eyes fading back to gold, but it's drained, gray and colorless.

The munk falls onto his side, unmoving, his chest still; his eyes glazed staring blankly at her.

"A-Alvin?" she lays a paw against his cheek, her body trembling; blood smeared on a cut on her temple, tears softly following down her cheeks.

"ALVIN!"

* * *

**WAHHHHH IT'S SHORT! * curls up in corner***

**Flame me for my stupid shortness (NOT ME IN GENERAL! CALL ME SHORT AND I'LL STALK YOU!) I felt very evil and I have no idea why O-O **

**Must be the chocolate milk or something, or was it the muffins? Eh muffins aren't evil, they just cupcakes without makeup X3**

**Any who, ehhhh what was I going to do?**

**Oh yesh!**

**Happy National Juggling day!**

_**MM15**_


	13. The Trails

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

**Read and enjoy or my kitty will eat your face! **

**WARNING! CURSE WORDS AND BLOOD! AH! Chapter 13! Quick hide all your children, demons love the number 13! *cowers in author corner* I like corners :3**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jeanette whispers lifting her head up to gaze at the door, concern clearly written all over her face, she could've sworn that was Brittany, wasn't it?

"Sounded like Brittany," Natasha points out confirming the violet eyed Chipette of her suspensions, silence falls upon them as if waiting for something to happen.

Silent barely audible sobbing reaches their ears, "Brittany," Jeanette and Eleanor lurch to their paws racing out of the room in search of their older sister.

"BRITTANY!" the others swiftly move after them crowding into the hall they all seem to stop breathing, their eyes widening at the sight before them.

Brittany cradles the lifeless form of Alvin close, tears trickling quietly down her cheeks as she clutches him close keeping his face hidden from them, "Brittany?" her sisters lean down beside her trying to settled her down.

"He's not dead," everyone's head turns to focus on Arivis standing near the back pink eyes void and unblinking, her head tilted slightly as if listening to something that no one else can hear, "He's out of the game," she mumbles bitterly.

"Game? This isn't a fucking game!" Ethan screams once blue eyes tainted red as he takes a threatening step towards Arivis, Drake and Retsasid step in his path however crossing their arms over their stomachs they look like bodyguards.

"Not all of you will make it," Arivis' eyes fall upon the Miller sister's, "The rest, will live on to see the coming war, you must prepare, I'm sorry it has come to this but Insanity won't stop until Eric pays for breaking her heart. I'm simply here to shed light on the situation and to help through the trails, the first is Fire. Alvin has been drawn into his own soul where he will be trapped forever unless you can manage to break him out, without killing him or your selves, you can't rely on magic in there, only your fists and wits, you cannot move on without facing these trails, Insanity wants you to fail, _we _want you to succeed,"

"Trails, what are you talking about?" Rose asks frowning deeply, Arivis turns her bland gaze on the other Chipette, "There are three trails, first is Fire, second is Water and Air, and third is Earth, to pass these you must bring back your friends who have become trapped in their souls, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eve, Tony, and Cynder," Arivis lists them off without thought.

"This is a test,"

"Yes, to see if you can overcome your disabilities and personalities, you have grown close but we'll see if you're close enough to overcome these trails, it all begins, now,"

A white light consumes the group and within second they've disappeared into thin air, Alvin is the only one remaining, lying motionless on the floor, Arivis walks over to him and leans down pink eyes studying his lifeless form, "You didn't really give any of them time to prepare, you just dumped the trails on them," Drake states with a sigh.

"Life doesn't inform you when it sends you trails you must face and overcome, life isn't basis either, you simply must accept what it throws at you, you can either let it hit you head on, or you can duck and hope it misses. This isn't even the beginning of what's to come, harsher battles and trails are waiting for them, and they're not going to take pity on the fact that they're kids, nor the fact that they may have family,"

"So you're saying that they can't behave like babies? They can't cry when something bad happens?" Drake asks as Arivis reaches out and closes Alvin's lifeless eyes, "They can cry all they want, it won't change anything, if they let losses and wounds stop them then they aren't Demon Hunters, you know as well as I do that they've all faced hard times and that they're bound to face more,"

Drake nods silently, "Trail of Fire, kind of catchy huh? So they have to bring Alvin back, what's so hard about that?" Retsasid asks leaning down beside Arivis, the Chipette smiles sadly.

"They have to face his Nightmares,"

* * *

"Ugh, where are we?" T.J sits up massaging his aching head in hopes of making the ache go away, his dark green eyes widen, dark russet fur bristling like a frightened cat.

"What the heck did she do to us?" Rose snaps jerking up to fix her dark brown glare on T.J sitting beside her, "What are you gawking at? We need to find the others! Why did she have to separate us, where ever the hell we are," the Chipette grumbles bitterly as she adjusts the red flower over her right ear.

T.J shakes his head slowly mouth agape, "What!" Rose snaps annoyed, he suddenly grabs her cheeks and turns her head forcefully, the Chipette inhales sharply brown eyes widening in shock as they take in the creature studying them with wide owl like eyes, blood leaking from them like tears.

The creature itself looks like a mish-mash of various demons and normal animals; it has a skinny cat like body with its feet being those of a bird, it also has a thin lion's tail, its face is framed by mangy feather's, it's muzzle actually being a beak, and it's huge eyes seem to bore into your vary soul, at first it appears to be just plain creepy, but the two rodent's noticed the dangerous barb on the end of its whip like tail, and the teeth in its beak, hidden from their view but appearing whenever it pants like a dog.

"What the heck is that thing," Rose whispers shifting slightly behind T.J who puffs his chest out, ears lying flat against his skull like a threatened cat, "A Nightmare," the two jump, head's whipping around to where a foggy soft image of Arivis stands, the Chipette looking disgusted at the sight of the creature.

"It's obviously one constructed of animals he either found interesting or frightening when he was a pup, its harmless but creepy, it'll most likely follow you around which in return will blow your cover, even though he has many Nightmares from when he was younger, the more recent one's are the guys you have to look out for, they WILL kill you," with that Arivis' form wavers out of sight much like when a TV turns off and the show you were just watching blimps out.

"Too bad she didn't tell us how to scare this thing off," T.J grumbles with a roll of his eyes, Rose raises an eyebrow as she stands, like a spooked deer, the creature suddenly darts taking off without even looking back at the two.

Rose dusts her paws off a smug smirk on her face, "Well seems any quick movements startled them, what do you say?" she questions the pouting munk, "I was just about to do that," he states as he stands.

Rose shakes her head, "Oh sure," she laughs as the two begin to start walking, finally able to take in their surroundings, all around them is nothing but white, with a few splotches of trees, grass, a building or two, even people walking to and fro as if they didn't know they were confined to a chipmunk's soul and mind, after all the two are connected so it's no surprise that memories have been transferred to Alvin's soul where they were either really important or hard to forget and have stuck.

"Should we ask for directions?" T.J asks nudging Rose in her side and nodding towards a couple walking their way, "No," Rose objects turning right, unfortunately T.J doesn't seem to hear her answer.

The munk reaches the couple and reaches out tugging on the man's pant leg, "Excuse me," he says politely peering up at the humans, Rose turns eyes widening in horror.

"T.J, that's not-!"

The munk yelps as the man's body explodes, in its place stands a huge burly werewolf like creature, the only difference between it and a werewolf is the fact that it doesn't have eyes or ears, it snaps its massive jaws at the rodent, its 'date' had changed into the same creature and is slowly circling Rose.

"We're dead, we're dead," Rose whimpers turning to keep her eyes locked on the female creature, "WOO HOO!" a russet blur slams into Rose and then swoops down and slams into T.J, the creature is holding onto what appears to be a vine, and has a hold on the two, the three go flying over the heads of the dog creatures.

"So I take it your new here huh?" Rose and T.J turn in shock, smirking boldly at them, is Alvin.

"What the hell!" T.J cries in shock ignoring the fact that he's pinned against Rose, the Chipette trapped between the two chipmunks and looking down right annoyed yet shocked.

"What?" Alvin questions raising an eyebrow, "I just saved your ass and you don't even thank me, not very friendly are we?" Alvin lands on top of a building allowing the two to land on their tails.

"Alvin you're ok!" Rose cries hugging the munk tightly, "Hey! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Alvin pushes Rose away making some sort of weird karate hand thing at her as if he were prepared to karate chop her if she got close again.

"You're not our Alvin," T.J points out taking in the munk's full appearance, the top half of him looks like Alvin, the bottom, not so much, he's normal down to his waist but below that is black fur, and a whip like tail that looks like it belongs on a short cartoon devil.

Other Alvin follows their gaze, "Oh yeah, well gotta go!" just like that he vanishes much like the Cheshire cat, his eyes being the last thing they see before he's actually gone.

"Hey! I found them!" the two turn as the rest of the group burst out of a stair case that comes up to the roof quickly surrounding them smiling and chatting with the two.

"Have you seen all the weird things?" Alice questions emerald green eyes wide as she bounces up and down, either she's really nervous or ready to go find Alvin.

"Yeah, there was one that even looked like Alvin," T.J answers exchanging a glance with Rose, "Ah and we missed him? Oh Brittany knows where Alvin is!" Alice chirps.

Brittany blinks looking up from the ground, "Huh?" she questions seemingly lost in the conversation, " I said you know where Alvin is," Alice explains.

"Oh yeah, we need to find dragons,"

"Dragons?"

"Yeah, he uses dragon magic, its most likely dragons are protecting him," Brittany points out as if it were obvious, "Go figure," Svengal grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"Well let's get going," Ghost grunts starting off back to the door of the stair case, slowly everyone trails after him, Rose glancing back nervously, she could've sworn she saw something, frowning the Chipette ignores it and follows after her friends.

* * *

Retsasid raises any eyebrow as he studies Cynder's still form, he looks up to Drake frowning, "But I thought _they _were supposed to bring them all back," the rodent says.

"Apparently there was a change in plans, Cynder, Tony, and Eve aren't trapped, they were knocked out," Drake states scratching his muzzle thoughtfully.

"So Arivis lied," it was more of a statement than a question, "Pretty much, although I don't see why," Drake mumbles.

"To give them more to fight for," the two male rodents turn as Arivis walks into the room followed by Eric; the older munk has what looks like a needle.

"You're going to poke them awake?" Retsasid snickers at the thought, Arivis smiles eyes lighting up for a moment before fading back to the dull gleam she's recently obtained, "No, not Cynder," a mischievous gleam dances in her eyes at this.

The two male rodents seem to understand her unspoken words and smirk as they turn to Tony, lying in the bed beside Cynder's, the four climb up onto the mattress studying the unmoving snow white furred munk before them.

In one swift movement Eric jabs the needle into Tony's side, "OW!" he jerks upward pale blue eyes wide in shock he turns to stare at the four beside him, "What the hell!" he cries in pure annoyance as he grits his teeth and rubs his side.

"Hmm, seems responsive," Retsasid chuckles making Tony scowl at him, "What happened? Where is everyone?" Tony questions rubbing his side still.

"Around," Drake answers simply, Tony frowns noticing Cynder and Eve still out cold, Eve being closet to the window.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Tony asks curiously pointing to the two Chipettes, Eric swiftly bounds over to Eve's bed without a word and pokes her in the side with the needle as well, Eve lurches upward paw flying out to clamp around Eric's throat, the munk however smiles warmly.

"Glad to see you're feeling well," Eric chirps slipping free from Eve's grasp, the Chipette glowers in response and slowly moves her stiff muscles.

"Where is everyone?" she asks, empty sockets drifting around the room searching not only for the brothers who fainted but her friends as well.

"Around," Retsasid says shifting his gaze sideways, Eve frowns eyeing Cynder.

"You haven't poked her yet?" she questions pointing to the golden furred Chipette undisturbed in the bed closest to the door, "We're waiting for her Prince," Arivis states calmly as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Am I dreaming?" Eve mumbles with raised eyebrows, Arivis shrugs, "We're playing match maker; since it's obvious none of you are going to put the moves on each other," she states.

Eve grins brightly, "Ohhhhh," she hums an evil glint in her eyeless sockets as they fall upon Cynder, _now _she gets it.

* * *

"Wow," Alexis breaths peering over the crest of the hill they had just climbed, brown eyes wide in wonder as she studies the giant ancient lizards slowly moving about down below.

"They're like dinosaurs with wings," she whispers as thirteen other heads pop up, taking in the dragons as well, awestruck at the sight.

"Yeah, expect they're better, because they have wings and can breathe fire," Alice agrees giddily, "Dragons are said to be very wise creatures, I'm sure if we explain to them what we're doing they'll gladly let us get Alvin," Jeanette states.

"Well, let's do it," Ethan grunts, standing he scampers swiftly down the hill towards the dragons and the massive stone cave behind them, the black and gray munk peers back, blue eyes studying the group behind him.

The others slowly follow, cautiously making their way towards the massive fairy tale creatures, Brittany approaches first.

"Um excuse me?" she calls standing to her hind paws and cupping a paw near her mouth, hoping she could be heard from way down here.

The dragon seems to be the biggest, he's most likely the length of four elephants and as tall as a ten story building, muscle is evident under ashy gray scales that are littered with scars, huge elegant wings are tucked carefully at his sides, long black spikes start at the tip of his snout and end at the tip of his tail forming a blade there, two black horns arch backwards above small ears, sky blue eyes flicker and suddenly he's swinging his head downwards and using it to trap the auburn furred Chipette between his chest and face.

"What brings you here rodent?" his voice is surprisingly young and curious as a single eye studies the Chipette, "I-I I'm here for my friend," Brittany has to stop herself from trembling, remembering why she's here.

"The Dragon boy?" a brick red tongue flickers out barely touching Brittany's nose, the Chipette flinches back at the hot gust of air and the wet saliva that dabs her nose, she reaches up and wipes her face on her sleeve.

"Yes, Alvin Seville, is he with you?" Brittany questions curiously, unable to see her sisters or friends around the dragon's head, "Yes, he's sleeping, why do you need him? You do not smell of him yet you carry the same fire as him," Brittany frowns, staring at the dragon with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a friend, and he needs to come back with us,"

"Why?"

"He needs to help us stop a war,"

"Why?"

"It was in the Book,"

"Why?"

"Gosh darn it you overgrown lizard! HE NEEDS US! WE NEED HIM! So just let us GET him!" Brittany yells stomping her hind paw much like a child, the dragon snorts in response; the breath itself nearly knocking Brittany off her paws.

"You may go get him then, if you insist on being so stubborn. All you had to do was tell me directly that you two are Bound, I would've let you in without the questioning, and since you've yelled at me, I will not help you free him," with that the dragon's entire body seems to tense, wings unfurling and stretching out the equivalent of three football fields, in seconds he's airborne and Brittany is sent tumbling over the earth like a dry leaf in the Autumn wind.

Brittany ends up plowing into Eleanor, who in turn topples over into Svengal, who crashes into Alexis.

"OW!" they all yelp, Brittany sitting up and immediately going to work on her disheveled hair, Eleanor pushes her skirt back into place, and Svengal quickly lurches away from Alexis blushing brightly under his black fur he holds a paw out to the equally blushing Chipette.

"Sorry," the both say together which only makes their blush brighter, their friends exchange knowing glances.

"What did the dragon say?" Ivan asks deep yellow eyes following the now air borne creature high above their heads, "He said we can go get him, but he's not going to help us free him,"

"Yeah and he was supposed to be wise, I asked that dragon over there when the world was supposed to end and all I got was a 'the time is near, yet far, soon but late,' so he doesn't know, wise my ass," Svengal pouts disappointed, the others snicker at the munk's comment.

"Let's go," Brittany chirps starting off for the cave.

* * *

**GOOD GRAVY MY HEAD IS KILLLING ME! 8 freaking pages and all I have is barely 3,000 words? Microsoft you confuse me.**

**Oh! I saw a few of you seemed confused, I KNEW that would happen! So if you have any questions don't be afraid to PM me and say 'HEY! YOU CONFUSED ME! TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING DOWN!' I will gladly tell you ^-^**

**ALSO! This story might end short and if it does the obvious question is; should I make a third? If so I'll need to question some of you about your OCs which in turn may give away some details of the third. And yes I have a general idea of what the third is going to be about and what not.**

**BUT! If you guys are like 'neh, new series' I've got A LOT of ideas! What else was I going to say? Whatevas I forgot, that happens all the time.**

**Also you all gets cake! *throws cake out* since Sunday is my birthday I've decided you all should get some cake too!**

**Happy slap a gopher day! And remember, airplanes are just giant metal birds that eat people, cats like to wake people up at 3 a.m., all wardrobes lead to Narnia or Monster's Inc., and if you lay your ear on a stranger's leg on a public bus you can hear them say 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'**

**I LIKE SHINY THINGS! O3O  
**_**MM15**_


	14. Trail 1: Fire

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

**WARNING! THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! BLOOD AND STRONG LANGUAGE!**

* * *

"You're like a cockroach, impossible to kill, even with bombs," a large raven snorts, hopping towards a tangled mass of wires, amongst the web is Alvin.

The munk dangles ten feet above the cave floor, the wires thread over his body acting like vines they seem to follow the path of his veins, branching off until they're almost impossible to see and shifting against his skin like withering snakes, as if they were trying to get comfortable, Alvin struggles to remain completely still, his breath ragged and his skin torn open as if he had fought something, the wires trickle into his wounds like parasites, digging into his open flesh and embedding themselves there.

"You bastard," Alvin seethes between sharpening teeth, scales have begun to grow around his eyes and mouth, his shoulder blades have begun to expand outward, branching off and twisting to create the base of two powerful wings, his fingers becoming longer and sharper.

"What did I do?" the raven questions innocently as he peers up with beady black eyes at the munk slowly being forced into the form of a dragon, "They need a new leader, you're perfect," the raven explains with a shrug of its glossy wings.

"I know we're in my soul, Feeder, don't act as if this is all real," the chipmunk snarls keeping his gaze locked on the floor, one eye closed to prevent blood from dripping into it and making him go blind.

"Well look who's the smart one, you do know your friends have come for you right? And that by then you'll be too far gone, your soul slowly eating you alive, this trail will be hell. If they give up, they can never get you back, your body will die and your brothers may die as well, in the end everyone will end up dead, they can't form the Phoenix if one of you is dead. It seems they'll all die, even your precious little master," Feeder snickers knowingly.

"SHUT UP!" Alvin lunges forward straining against his bounds for a split second before a wave of electric energy slams into his body, the chipmunk screams in agony as he's torn apart from the inside out, the electricity frying his nerves and tearing into his muscles, into every fiber until he goes slack, unable to fight or even keep his head up as blood drips thickly from his nose, mouth, and ears.

He whimpers his body throbbing with every weak beat of his heart, with each ragged breath his draws into his weakening lungs, the pain lingers inside him, making it impossible to move without feeling as if his skin with tear open or his muscles with crumple into dust.

Feeder shakes his head sadly at the rodent, sure he doesn't really like him, but he wants them to win.

"Alvin," the raven calls softly, the munk grunts in response, unable to speak at the moment, "You'll get out of here, they're strong and stubborn, not as stubborn as you, but you're family to them and they won't give up, this trail will be hard but you'll all make it through," the chipmunk listens to the cocky voice go soft, he listens to every word the demon says in shock.

"Thanks, I guess," Alvin mumbles wheezing, Feeder clicks his beak in response before his body turns into dust and he fades, just as the sounds of familiar voices and footsteps reach Alvin's ears.

He lifts his head, squinting his golden eyes as his friends come into view, he watches in silence as they stop in their tracks, horror washing over their faces, their skin paling beneath different shades and colors of fur.

He can't help but laugh weakly in response to this, "Do I really look that bad?" he asks trying to get a view of himself to see why everyone is so stunned, he spots a wire worming its way into a slash in his side, how come he didn't feel that? Or the fact that the wires were actually draining blood from him, "Oh," he snorts as the budding wings on his back shift, he screams as his bones and muscles are torn apart and smashed together to form his wings.

His screams make them all flinch and jump back, their horror turning to pity, "Alvin!" Brittany races forward scampering over the floor towards her partner and demon.

"Wait," Alvin coughs weakly, too late, a wire shoots out wrapping swiftly around Brittany's waist and hefting her up off the floor suspending her a good ten feet up which makes her level with Alvin who's staring with wide eyes at her.

"DAMMIT!" he suddenly yells jerking forward, the wires around his right arm snap free and he manages to get a little closer to her before more wires attach to his free appendage and a strong shock of electricity rips into him.

He screams in pure fury and pain, thrashing as the pulses reopen wounds and add to the dulling pain of the first round, when it ends he's whimpering like a puppy that's been kicked by its owner, unable to fight back as a second dose of electricity smashes into him, punishing for moving and escaping, he takes it silently, no longer seeing the point of screaming.

The whole time this was happening Brittany was staring at him, tears trickling silently down her face, quiet sobs building in her chest, her whole body shaking with pain, not physical, but emotional, she's never seen him give up so fast and it breaks her heart.

Eleanor is openly crying into Jeanette's chest, the violet eyed Chipette hiding her own tear stained face in Eleanor's fur, Rose's eyes water while Alexis and Alice cling onto each other crying hysterically; Natasha hugs Ghost tightly looking close to breaking down; the others quietly watch on unable to move or react, frozen with shock, pity, and fear.

"Alvin, Alvin look at me," Brittany demands trying to talk without her voice wavering, Alvin automatically lifts his head, golden eyes glazed and distant as he stares at her, no emotion on his face, his muzzle has lengthened, now looking like a lizard's.

"Dammit, don't give up me got it?" Brittany hisses suddenly mad at the weak image of the half breed, "If you give up I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive you if you just quit! I thought you loved me? Was that a lie? Was it! Just like everything else in my life, did you lie about that too? If you did, I swear I'll hate you; I'll hate you forever if you did that! Dammit say something! Yell at me, get pissed! I hate this! I hate this! SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Brittany screams furious.

Alvin stares at her for a minute, as if he hadn't heard a word she said, the others however had taken a step back eyes wide in fear at the anger within the Chipette, "Say something," Brittany begs ears falling back in angst.

Alvin's ear twitches and he raises an eyebrow, "Damn," he grunts making Brittany jump, "I didn't think you'd ever yell at me, but I guess there's a first time for everything," he smirks humor evident in his eyes making Brittany smile hopefully.

But the humor fades, replaced by fury, his jaw tightens and so does every muscle in his body, "How could you say I lied about that? I wouldn't lie about something like that! I love you Brittany, and I'll never lie when I say it either, gosh did you think I'd be that selfish? That stupid-," horror suddenly flickers in his eyes, "Oh shit, did something happen? You're not hurt are you? What happened!" it's true, Brittany had gotten a little scraped up on the way here, of course she didn't make it obvious but with the wire tightening around her waist she couldn't stop from flinching any more as the wire itself seems to find the wound and start towards it, trying to work its way into her flesh.

"Nothing, I just got scraped," Brittany answers flinching as the wire slices into her flesh, Alvin growls at this and strains against his bounds.

"Hey guys!" everyone turns from the scene before them at the shout from Ivan, the light oak furred rodent waving them over to something near the wall, they hurriedly rush over ignoring Alvin's shouts and Brittany's attempts to calm him for fear he'd be electrocuted again.

"Look what I found," Ivan smiles pointing to a circuit box where thousands of wires have spilled out onto the floor then worked their way up the wall, they're the same wires that are holding Alvin and Brittany hostage.

"Can we cut them? Will that even do anything?" Ghost asks picking up a wire and studying it closely, Svengal peers around and grins upon spotting a few jagged pieces of rock, "We can use those," he says pointing them out to the others, everyone murmurs agreements and set to work.

* * *

"Hmm," Arivis mumbles poking Alvin curiously, "What?" Retsasid asks walking up beside her, "I think they found him," she says.

"That's good," Retsasid chirps noting the frown on the pink eyed Chipette's face, "Or bad," he adds cautiously.

"No it's good, it's just that there's something different about them," Arivis explains thoughtfully, Drake wonders over, Tony and Eve trailing after him.

"Different?" Eve echoes exchanging a curious glance with Tony who shrugs in response, Arivis smiles and turns away from Alvin's still form.

"They're realizing that they're not immortal, that even though they may have powers or unnatural abilities, it doesn't make much of a difference, you can still die. And that even without powers or weapons they can still make a difference," the chipette explains.

"Oh, well what about us? We were left here for a reason," Tony points out light blue eyes locking with Arivis' pink one's, "Yes, you three were the only ones who didn't see themselves as high mighty immortals, you have more of a level headed approach and you truly do care for your friends no matter what, but I'll warn you that in time you'll each have your own trails that you'll have to face alone,"

* * *

"Ok, can we leave now? Does a beam of light suck us up into the mother ship or something?" Svengal questions as they all rest against the walls of the cave, at first the wires hadn't reacted, in the end they ended up doing a fair amount of damage on the teen rodents, leaving them blooded and winded.

Alexis peers up frowning at the ceiling she turns to Svengal, "Well they'd probably have to have a clear shot of us first, so I doubt the mother ship could reach us right here, but if we moved to a part of the cave where the ceiling was open I'm sure-,"

"It's scary how serious you sound," Ethan points out making Alexis peer around Svengal to stick her tongue out at the gray black furred rodent who scrunches his nose up in response, "You're acting like kids," Ivan states dusting his black beret free of dirt deep yellow eyes checking every inch for spots he missed.

"I can act like a child if you like Ivan," Svengal snickers suddenly grasping Ethan in a headlock, the two munks begin to wrestle across the cave floor, trying to pin the other down as their friends hoot and holler on the sidelines.

Ghost raises an eyebrow clearly amused and stunned, Natasha laughs and nudges him pointing to their team mates which in turn makes the gray furred rodent smile softly; "Ow, ow! Jeanette!" Brittany bats at her younger sibling's paws noting the wrestling match yet more focused on fighting off her younger sister who's managed to find a puddle of water in which she soaked Brittany's tie in much to her dismay and is now using it to try and pry the wire still lodged in her flesh out while also not risking causing an infection.

Huffing Jeanette leans back on her heels violet eyes locking with Brittany's electric blue one's, "Do you really want that thing stuck in there?" she snaps gesturing to the now twitching metal thing making the auburn furred Chipette twitch in discomfort and disgust.

"No, but Alvin's worse!" said rodent flinches then moans and leans sideways resting his head heavily on Brittany's shoulder, "It hurts though, can't you go first Britt?" he whines shifting closer so he's curled up against her side, Brittany blinks caught off guard, which gives Jeanette just enough time.

"OW!" Brittany yelps jumping, her paw flying to clutch her throbbing wound, Jeanette smiles innocently holding up the wire clutched in Brittany's scarf, "Got it," she says in a sing song voice.

"Aha, aha, aha, so funny," Brittany grumbles sarcastically before looking to the munk resting on her shoulder, "But now it's Alvin's turn," his ear twitches at his name and he yawns, "Nah none of them stuck, I just have a few open wounds but they'll heal," he states casually.

"I've been tricked by my own blood and boyfriend, what is this world coming to?" Brittany mumbles as Jeanette stands and goes over to where Eleanor is bending down beside T.J and Rose, the two informing them of a few wires stuck in a wound or two.

Alvin perks up peering up at Brittany whose gaze is fixed on Ethan and Svengal, the two munks still rolling about on the floor being egged on by the others, "Boyfriend?" he echoes drawing her attention back to him.

"Huh?" she mumbles lost, "You called me your boyfriend," he smirks sitting up and ignoring the way his body protests at the movement, his golden eyes catching the blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh, uh sorry, just um came out," Brittany mutters shifting her gaze away, Alvin rolls his eyes at this, "It's fine," he assures her making her turn back to him a look of surprise playing on her face.

"Really?" she asks softly to which Alvin nods and leans in so their noses barely touching, "So long as you don't mind me calling you my girlfriend," Brittany smiles, "Ok," she breathes as Alvin slowly closes the distance between them.

Suddenly Brittany's paw is against his lips and he's being pushed back, "You're hurt," Brittany points out smugly upon noticing the stunned confused look plastered on Alvin's face, "We need to get out of here," she informs him standing to her hind paws and walking towards her sisters, Alvin's gaze drifting down south, "If you catches you, you'll wish you were blind," Xander states quietly making Alvin swallow nervously at the thought.

"Y-yeah, so uh how do we get out of here?" Alvin asks quickly changing the subject, Xander's different colored eyes move to train on something behind him, the munk raising an eyebrow and pointing, "Is that a friend of yours?" he questions.

Alvin turns and scowls rolling his eyes and snorting, "Feeder, what do you want?" the munk asks at the sight of the demon, however the creature isn't in the form of a regular raven, but it's true form of most Ravenholm's, he's about the size of a human child with his hind legs being jointed like those of a dog's, arms like a human's but edged with sharp glossy black feathers, it looks like a child in a very realistic bird costume, the demon lounging against the wall beside Alvin.

"I heard you were looking for a way out?" the raven-man asks beady eyes shifting down to Alvin who shrugs in response, "You know the way?" he guesses to which the demon clicks his beak in silent laughter.

"Of course, I've been feeding off your emotions for so long you'd think I'd know your soul like the back of my wing now? Of course it's up and out, so you'd have no choice but to accept my offer, after all you lost your wings for the time being, so is it a deal?" Feeder asks curiously.

"You didn't even tell me what you want in return," Alvin points out darkly to which Feeder caws laughter, "I want your pretty little girl to take me on as one of her own, now don't worry I don't hit on rodents, I merely want a safe place to stay where I don't have to worry about past clients," the bird demon explains, Alvin crosses his arms, shifting his gaze to where Brittany is sitting, he knows Feeder won't cause any danger or trouble of course, but will he protect her?

"The whole deal of it is to protect your Tamer; will you protect Brittany with your life?" Alvin asks shooting the demon a sharp warning glare, Feeder holds up a feathered hand, "I'll lay my life on the line for her, I might be sneaky and kind of a sly fox but when it comes to promises and bonds I'll accept everything that comes with the job,"

"Britt!" the Chipette frowns and stands, walking the short distance she settles beside Alvin, the munk softly draping an arm around her shoulders, "You've meet Feeder," Alvin nods towards the human sized bird.

"Yes," Brittany seethes darkly, "He wants you take him in as one of your own, in exchange for getting us out of here," Alvin explains, Brittany frowns eyeing the bird demon closely, "I've already made sure he wasn't lying, demons hate to be lied to," Alvin reminds her.

"Ok," Brittany nods holding a paw out, Feeder reaches out and takes it in his own easily dwarfing it, "It's a deal," Brittany mumbles.

"Excellent, then shall we?"

* * *

Arivis large fluffy ears perk up and she turns smiling at Alvin lying still on the hall floor, Drake and Retsasid take notice of this and push off the wall, Eve and Tony wonder out of the room sensing something strange, Eric is the last to arrive, Dave and Claire having taken Grendel and Ember out to survey the area for any sign of whoever cast the spell.

A brilliant white light consumes the hall blinding everyone for a split second, "We're alive!" the light dims and standing in the once empty hall are the Miller sisters, Rose, T.J, Alexis, Alice, Ghost, Svengal, Ethan, Ivan, Natasha, Xander, Skylar, Max, and Alvin.

"You're ok!" Eve exclaims rushes forward to hug her friends, Tony, Arivis, Drake, and Retsasid move more slowly hugging and smiling at the others, Eric hangs back watching the kids interact yet noticing the three still missing, Simon, Theodore, and Cynder.

"Xander," Eric says softly, said munk makes his way towards the older rodent confusion evident on his face, "Yes?" he asks as Eric clasps his shoulder and steers him towards the bedroom, Xander's eyes fall upon Cynder and he frowns rushing towards his still sleeping partner.

"Why is she still a sleep?" Xander asks jumping up onto the mattress and peering with soft eyes down at the golden furred Chipette, "We were waiting for you," Xander frowns upon hearing Eve's answer, "Me? Why m-," Xander is suddenly shoved from behind the munk falling quickly, too quick for him to react.

His lips crush against Cynder's and his eyes widen when hers snap open, the two yelp and dart back, "What the heck!" the cry.

Laughter fills the room and the two realize that Tony had snapped a photo, "Aw doesn't it just warm your heart?" Eve coos making a kissy face, "Young love," Eric swoons dramatically.

"Shall we kill them?" Xander asks ignoring his burning cheeks, "Oh we shall," Cynder smirks her own cheeks a bright red.

"WAIT I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"I'm hurt!"

"I still have so many years ahead of me!"

"You're too soft! You can't kill me!"

"OW! MY TAIL!"

* * *

**Too….tired…..can't….adlufdhalkdj…HUH! Ok this author's note won't be long, nope, so I guess sorry for all the skips, sorry it's so short, I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave, blah, blah, blah I'm going to bed!  
**

**Happy day after my birthday and day before **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo's **_**birthday day! And thank you to everyone who said happy birthday to me, and thanks for the virtual food!**

_**MM15**_


	15. Author's Note READ TO SAVE YOUR STORIES!

**Author's Note:**

This is an outrage! Please read this and freakin' join! You would do this if you cared for your precious stories! I'm so serious about this, that I'm encouraging you AatC Mixed Couple likers to do this!

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF!

For those of you who think this is wrong, copy this and upload it as a temporary story/chapter! And do not forget the black out! June 23rd people!

_MM15_


	16. Trail 2: Water and Air

**Author's Note:**

**YAY! VACATION! *breaks out into the song Vacation* yup you heard me, I'm not slumped over my computer at home but relaxing beach side at a laptop XD MY FIRST TIME AT THE BEACH! **

**I managed to snag the computer so I'm attempting to update while everything has slowed down around me, also sorry about the missing theme song T-T as I said before this isn't my old computer I usually use so things might be a little odd.**

**Any who I don't have a lot of time so I won't waste it writing an author's note, let's get this chapter started right!**

* * *

"Everything hurts," Alvin whines pouting while lounging sideways on the couch so his head is dangling off the side, Brittany is fast asleep beside him, curled up on her side bandaged up and out like a light.

Almost everyone is fast asleep except for Cynder, Eve, Tony, Eric; of course the humans are fast awake as are Ember and Grendel. The other rodents that are awake are of course Arivis, Drake, and Retsasid are also awake and lingering about as if keeping silent watch over the others, as if they knew something they didn't, their eyes guarded and distant.

"Next trail is water and air, in other words Simon," Arivis says clapping her paws together, "So who's going?" she asks.

No one answers at first, "I'm still game," Skylar calls raising a paw up, Max grunts in agreement beside her, Cynder, Eve, and Tony chime in saying they can help.

"I'll go," Jeanette says earning a few looks from the others, "Ok," Eleanor chirps sitting beside their older sister who's still sleeping contently, "Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree," Alvin breaks out into song, his words slurring together from the pain medicine his father had given him.

Jeanette flushes embarrassed and shyly ducks her head trying to hide her face, Eleanor giggles knowingly while Natasha shoots Alvin a warning glare from where she's sitting on the floor beside Ghost who is leaning on her shoulder passed out from the same medicine Alvin took, it having a slower effect on the half breed.

Of course Alvin notices the two acting 'cuddly' and begins to sing drunkenly again, "Natasha and Ghost sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-T!" he slurs.

The others burst into fits of laughter, "You're drunk man !" Svengal laughs clutching his aching ribs, Alexis laughs beside him as does Ivan, T.J and Rose.

Alvin growls annoyed at them before slumping over Brittany who frowns in her sleep, "Simon's soul is like a maze," Alvin mumbles sleepily, eyelids dropping, and golden eyes foggy with the sleep tugging at his mind and body.

Silence falls over the room so Alvin's voice rings out loud and clear, "There will be puzzles you'll have to complete, he's smart yet he still has fears like I do, so expect strange creatures and weird places, I'm not 100% sure what his soul will be like but I'm hoping it won't be too bad," the rodent states struggling to stay awake by running his fingers through Brittany's auburn ponytail.

"So a maze?" Tony asks peering at the russet furred munk with his deep yellow eyes, "Pretty much," Alvin answers resting his chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"When are we going?" Max asks looking to Arivis who blinks her pink eyes caught off guard, "Oh, now if you're ready," she says peering at the ones who offered to go, "I'm ready," Jeanette says, she had only received small cuts to her arms and cheeks, Eleanor had gotten a good chunk taken from her arm so she's staying behind to heal and look after Brittany who's stomach has bruised so much to the point where she was whimpering with each breath she took in while she was awake.

Ghost had a few deep slashes to his back that made him kind of hunch over when he walked, Natasha's legs were cut up; Ivan had gotten nicked in the neck and the side of his head; Svengal's neck is bruised from where a wire had choked him, his chest slashed up; Alexis' left eye is softly swollen her arm cradled at her chest in a sling a wire having pulled it from its socket; Rose's left leg has many long deep gashes and T.J's arms are slashed up; Ethan and Xander received a lot of cuts which sting with each step they take; Skylar and Max barely got nicked, their quick reactions having saved them from deeper wounds.

Arivis nods, "Let's get going,"

* * *

"Wow, he wasn't lying," Tony mumbles white fur bristling with unease as his pale blue eyes scan the huge stone wall before them, a maze made of stone.

Max whistles at the sight, scratching at the back of his dirty blonde furred head, spring green eyes drinking in the large maze, Jeanette shifts nervously beside Skylar who's glancing around curiously, her blood red eyes drinking in their surroundings, Eve studies her claws as if the place bored her, Cynder walks up to the wall and presses a paw against it curiously, "Does anyone see the opening?" she asks peering over her shoulder at the others standing against a pure white landscape.

"I think I see something," Jeanette says pointing towards what looks like an opening just a few feet away, "Come on," Max urges taking the lead, everyone follows closely behind staying in a tight formation as to not lose anyone.

"Hey Jean you were right!" Eve nudges said bespectacled chipette making her smile softly as they stand before a huge doorway leading into the stone maze, a few puddles lay scattered on the ground, tiny fish swimming in them.

"I'd try not to step in those," Cynder mumbles wrinkling her nose at the sight of the little silver and blue fish swimming back and forth, sharp teeth jutting out of their mouths, everyone nods quietly and inches around the puddles and into the maze.

Silence falls upon the small group as they peer left and right, "Which way?" Tony asks shoving his paws into the pockets of his white leather jacket.

"They say to always place your paw on the left side of the maze, there have been higher results of people who have gotten out by using this method," Jeanette explains thoughtfully while also reaching out to lay her paw against the left wall of the maze.

"Glad you're here," Tony says copying the dark furred chipette who smiles at the compliment, the others fall behind them and they begin to slowly make their way through the maze, stepping around the puddles infested with the odd looking fish and stepping over smaller ones.

"This isn't as bad as Alvin let on," Max points out, "Every time, someone says that something bad happens," Eve grumbles just as the ground begins to shake, the fish in the puddles beginning to dart around wildly as if trying to flee the unseen creature.

"See, I told you," Eve snaps glaring with empty eye sockets at Max, who flinches as the earth quakes again, causing the small group to stumble about losing their footing for a split second just as the right wall opposite them begins to crack and give way crumbling into pieces and hitting the ground near their paws.

"What the heck is that?" Cynder yelps pressing herself flat against the wall behind her, Max steps back nearly crushing Skylar against the wall, Jeanette's violet eyes widen behind her light purple glasses while Tony tilts his head curiously, and Eve glares up at the thing as if silently challenging it.

The creature is around the height of a grown elephant, its head the shape of a crocodile it doesn't have any arms but large bat like wings and hind legs like that of a t-rex; with a long heavy set tail, its entire body covered in thick slick water poof scales.

It swings its head around, its nostrils flaring trying to catch a scent; it has no eyes or ears.

"It's like a dinosaur," Max mumbles, the others nod silently their eyes never once leaving the strange beast before them, as if it has somehow captured their attention.

"Do you think it'll hurt us?" Jeanette whispers to Cynder who opens her mouth to reply just as the creatures head swizzles around trying on them, "Oh crap," Tony gasps just as its mouth opens and a spine jerking roar rushes over them.

"RUN!" Skylar yells grabbing hold of Max's wrist and the collar of Tony's jacket, Cynder is jerked sideways by Jeanette who's shoving against Eve trying to get them out of the trance.

"MOVE!" the shy chipette yells just as the wall beside her ear explodes, she freezes her eyes darting sideways to train on a long dark tentacle like thing, dark green saliva dripping from it, another whips towards her at a blinding speed.

Cynder slams her body into Jeanette the two chipettes crashing into the ground, "What the heck!" Cynder cries as Eve helps the two fallen girls to their hind paws.

"Those are its tongues," the daughter of death explains as they dash after Max, Tony, and Skylar, the three other rodents racing ahead of them dodging the dark slimy tongues flying towards them like bullets out on a battle field, the ground shooting up around them dust burning their eyes to the point where they're running blindly.

A loud cry reaches Jeanette's ears, she whips around eyes locking on Cynder struggling to stand, her hind leg a bloodied mess, a tongue dripping blood and arching back up ready to strike again.

Jeanette hesitates her heart hammering wildly in her ears, her body locking in place a split second before she's racing towards the golden furred chipette like a small dark brown torpedo; she skids to a stop quickly slipping her arms under Cynder's and yanking her out of the way just in time.

"Thank you," Cynder grits through her teeth as Jeanette heaves her up, the golden furred chipette throwing an arm around her shoulders, "No problem, are you ok?" Jeanette asks just as Eve rushes over taking Cynder's other side they quickly race around the corner where Tony, Skylar, and Max are waiting, a long thorn rope in their paws.

"Are you ok?" Skylar gasps in horror as Eve and Jeanette help Cynder lean back against the wall they're hiding behind, Cynder nods eyeing the long rope in their paws.

"Whoa what happened?" Max asks eyes wide, "We need to get that wrapped up," Tony states quickly peering around the corner of the wall before darting across to the other wall and ducking swiftly behind it, Tony quickly darts after him the two munks laying the vine down on the ground Eve picks up it up behind Skylar.

"Do you think it'll work?" Jeanette asks looking worriedly to Skylar, "It's worth a shot," the vampire chipette answers as the ground trembles beneath their paws, Skylar and Max nod at the same time.

The creature's hind paw slams down in front of the vein and with one swift jerk the monster lets out a loud shriek, the vine wraps around its ankle, the thorns embedding themselves into the scales and stick there.

"LET GO!" Max yells, with that Skylar, Eve, and Tony release the vine as the monster crumbles, snapping the rope up and getting tangled in it, the ground explodes knocking the group off their paws as dust fills the air, the monster groans; its body bleeding heavily.

"Damn," Tony laughs.

* * *

Arivis peers outside chewing on the inside of her cheek pink eyes wide with worry as she scans the backyard, searching for something.

Eric lingers against the wall, frowning at the troubled look on the young chipette's face, Drake hangs from the ceiling dozing lightly.

"What's got you troubled?" Eric asks curiously, keeping his voice soft so as not to startle her, Arivis turns fixing her worried gaze on the older rodent.

"Something really, really bad is coming this way, it feels like a storm but ten times worse," she mumbles glancing nervously towards the window again as if it might appear any second, Eric frowns his dark pink nose twitching in concern.

"A storm?" he echoes thoughtfully squinting, Arivis nods quietly fidgeting.

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best, won't we?" Eric asks eyeing the window closely, Arivis nods in agreement.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Jeanette asks quietly, her violet eyes scanning over the object before them, Cynder squints as she leans against the bespectacled chipette , "Whoa, that's weird," she whispers as Tony, Eve, Max, and Skylar come up behind them dusting their paws off.

"Is that water?" Max asks studying the huge sphere before them.

The sphere is completely made of water and is at least twenty feet tall; a dark mass is stationed in the center of the massive orb of water, dozens of fish swim throughout it along with bigger creatures that resemble a shark with the tail of a sting ray.

"Simon's in the middle of that," Jeanette mumbles quietly, eyes wide behind her glasses as they stand before the orb.

"Question is how do we get to him?" Skylar asks looking to Jeanette for an answer; the dark chocolate furred chipette bites her bottom lip nervously as she scans the ground for a solution.

"I-I don't know," she stammers helplessly, "Cynder!" Jeanette shouts startling the others, "You'll have to stay behind, there's no telling if those fish are drawn to blood or not and I'd rather not risk it,"

Cynder nods, "I'll stay with her," Skylar offers.

"Now we just need to find a way in," Max mumbles, thoughtful looks travel around the group eyes squinted in thought, foreheads furrowed.

* * *

Simon paces back and forth nervously, glancing quickly at the wall of air spiraling around him every now and then, blood trickling from various cuts decorating his arms and chest due to trying to escape the vortex.

He massages his temples and wipes sweat off his brow, sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip as his deep sea blue eyes scan the whipping air surrounding him.

"How am I going to get out of this?" he mumbles thoughtfully as he shifts side to side, his body coursing with adrenaline, his lungs aching with need, the oxygen being pulled from his lungs.

He hates to be outsmarted, and by his own mind and soul? That's not right, he growls under his breath scratching furiously at the back of his head.

"Simon?" his dark brown ears perk up and his head whips up dark blue eyes darting back and forth searching the vortex.

"Jeanette?" he questions in shock stepping forward to try and be heard, "Simon!" he grins widely at Jeanette's excited voice.

"How'd you get in there?" the unseen chipette asks, Simon shrugs then remembers that she can't see him, "I woke up in here," he answers squinting in vain to try and see through the whipping wind around him.

"We'll get you out in no time!" Max's voice reaches his ears now, "Yeah don't worry!" Tony's voice follows after his.

"How?" Simon can't help but ask, his forehead furrowing with concern, silence reaches his ears and his stomach sinks fear quickly consuming his battered body. Are they already giving up? Will he never see Alvin and Theodore again? What about Jeanette? He blinks at this thought, what about her? What does she mean to him other than she's his friend and partner, but there's something else too.

"Simon? You ok?" he rubs at his eyes furiously, "Yeah," he calls.

"We've got a plan, are you ready?" Max asks, the three stand before the wall of wind, a small moat of water surrounding thriving with large fish, their mouths jam packed with huge incisors, Jeanette swallows nervously, glancing towards the two chipmunks standing just a few feet to her right getting ready to try and run through the vortex.

"It's too fast, you'll get cut up," Jeanette says quietly, "She's right, I've tried and I've been sliced to hell, there's got to be another way," Simon's voice carries to them, dull but still there.

"You're hurt?" Jeanette can't help but worry for the other bespectacled rodents condition, something inside her just naturally worries for him.

"It's not that bad, Jean?" her cheeks heat up at the nickname, "Yes?" she questions softly.

"I think we need to match wavelengths, my theory is that if you can manage to match my soul you can be able to control some of it, thus allowing my escape," Simon explains pacing back and forth a paw on his chin in thought.

Jeanette nods during all this also thinking about his theory, "It could work," she agrees.

"You're going to try that now?" Max asks looking worriedly towards the dark chocolate furred chipette, Jeanette nods looking concerned at the munks tone.

"Why what's wrong?" she asks, "It's a big risk, if his soul rejects you we'll all end up dead," Max explains, Tony looks towards Jeanette with wide ice blue eyes.

"My soul won't reject her," Simon calls confidently, Jeanette blushes at this yet nods firmly.

"Ready?" she asks closing her eyes and breathing deeply, "Ready," Simon echoes.

In the darkness before her a glowing dark purple and white orb floats before her pulsing with energy, she reaches out and takes a thread of it with ease; she's practiced casting wavelengths before so it comes naturally.

She casts out the thread searching for Simon's soul, a cool glowing dark blue orb floats before her, humming quietly and patiently with conserved energy waiting to be used, timidly Jeanette reaches out waiting for a searing pain.

Instead a cool wave of energy washes over her like a gentle breeze, soothing her to her very core to the point where she nearly forgets what she's supposed to be doing.

Simon waits patiently, feeling Jeanette's soul softly reach out to his, his wavelengths falling into a steady careful rhythm that hers matches automatically, he blinks open his eyes and exhales quietly, his lungs no longer aching with need, the stinging cuts having gone numb.

The vortex shrinks into nothing, and standing before him is Jeanette, Tony, and Max, he grins widely in their direction noting the bright beaming smile on Jeanette's face and how beautiful she is when she looks confident and happy.

* * *

Arivis' ears twitch her pink eyes brightening, "What?" Drake asks noticing her different body language.

"They made it," she chirps brightly turning to the bat sitting beside her, "Jean managed to open up, Simon managed to let someone in, Max, Tony, Skylar, and Cynder learned to step back for a moment and let someone else take the wheel. They're starting to take on each other's traits," Arivis explains.

Drake nods quietly, "Their wavelengths are settling," he agrees also noting how much the group has begun to change and open up, how they're no longer staying in little groups but coming together to form a family.

"Too bad this won't last," Arivis mutters quietly, her eyes dulling a frown marring her face at the future only she can see.

"What?" Drake asks frowning confused, Arivis has always been a happy golden fur ball, but recently she's become dull, as if she were a diming candle.

"They'll be separated, most will move on yet never forget, others will be left behind and in the dark," she mumbles, " Everything will change in time,"

* * *

**FUUUUUUU! This is what happens when I'm on vacation, a sucky chapter that takes FOREVER! -_-**

**I'm sorry everyone, you don't have to review, this chapter SHOULD'VE been better but this is all I have at the moment and I'm afraid it'll have to do at the moment T-T this isn't my computer and I have no idea if I'll even be able to use MY own computer once I get back home.**

**Thank you for your patience! :) **

_**MM15**_


	17. The end of the beginning

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

**WARNING! THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! BLOOD AND STRONG LANGUAGE!**

* * *

Thunder rumbles in the afternoon sky, the clouds painted an inky black, casting an ominous shadow upon the Seville household.

His fur bristles with unease, staring at his youngest brother sprawled on the floor before him, Simon slumped against the wall a few feet away, his friends and family lay strewn across the room, breathing but unresponsive.

"W-what's going on?" his golden eyes glow in the suffocating shadows as he searches for an explanation, wasn't Theo still trapped within his soul? Didn't Ellie and Eve head out to retrieve him? What happened?

"So many questions…." He gasps, inhaling sharp bitter air as a paw comes to rest on his shoulder; "No need to be frightened," Arivis releases his shoulder, never taking her empty pink eyes off him.

"Arivis, did you do this!?" Alvin turns on her, eyes burning with a fire fed by anger, "What did you do to them?!" he steps forward looming over the golden chipette threateningly.

Drake and Retsasid suddenly step into his line of vision, both male rodents scowling at him silently; Arivis lets out a quiet whimper behind them, "Its coming….."

"What!? What's coming, what's going on?" panic settles heavy in his stomach as he stares at the three odd rodents before him, they knew something he didn't, something terrible.

"The line between Heaven and Hell is breaking, Alvin, I'm sorry but this is what has to be done," Arivis appears before him, eyes glowing a bright florescent blue, his body fills with a heavy all-consuming fear as her paw comes to rest on his chest, right over his heart.

"Some will be left behind, in the shadows, some will move on with knowledge of what's to come, this is only the start of your story Alvin, there is so much more in store for you, do not lose faith," Alvin screams, his veins throbbing blue, pulsing against his skin, straining against it as if threatening to burst.

Drake and Retsasid glance at Alvin's brothers and the Chipettes, watching as their veins throb and pulse with blue light, the others lay untouched, victims to time.

Arivis removes her paw stepping back just as Alvin pitches forward, eyes rolling into the back of his head, Retsasid catches him; the black furred munk sets Alvin down carefully.

"Was that really the only way?" Drake looks at Arivis, the bat concerned for the Chipette's well-being and her plans for the group of Demon Hunters, Arivis nods softly in response pink eyes hazy.

"We should get home, the portal closes soon we don't want to be stuck here," Drake reminds them, Retsasid gently grabs Arivis' arm, "We have to go," he says tugging her along.

Arivis nods and stares back at the Demon Hunters sleeping peacefully around the room, in a few hours they'd wake, all of them except six, they'll live their lives battling demons and trying to raise their own families, but soon enough their lives and bonds will be tested to the breaking point.

Soon enough the end will come and they'll have to be ready, or die trying.

* * *

**I'm a horrible author! T-T You may burn me alive if you wish for this is such a crappy lazy ass ending that I wish to burn myself alive for my absolute laziness. I blame writer's block and global warming for this horrible last chapter! I wouldn't blame you if you guys flamed me or shunned me, do what you want I'm going to go sulk in my corner.**

**THE END**

_**MM**_


End file.
